The Silver Dragon
by allalabeth
Summary: ¿Caerán los últimos bastiones de la rivalidad GryffindorSlytherin? Los conspiradores creen que sí...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todo de JK y eso, ya sabéis.**_

_He estado trabajando en esto cuando sé que no debería hacerlo, pero, mientras no termino con el fic largo, uno pequeño y ligero, sin trama dramática para entretener un poco._

_Es Slash y tiene yuri no explicito pero la idea está ahí, así que si no te gustan estos géneros, por favor, da la vuelta y no leas. No quiero que me acusen de pervertir las mentes de los demás._

--

**El Especial de Corazón de Bruja**

--

Hannah esperaba en el hotel que su jefe había convenido para la reunión. A su lado, el pergamino y la pluma a vuelapluma que usaría si sus entrevistados se lo permitían, aunque, para su pesar, intuía que no lo harían. Tampoco sería necesario que tomase notas, cuando llegase a la redacción siempre podría dejar el recuerdo en el pensadero de la revista y revivir el momento tantas veces como fuesen necesarias.

Negar que estaba nerviosa sería mentir. En el bolsillo de su túnica, su mano, tensa, apretaba con fuerza su varita. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo una Hufflepuff y las cinco personas con las que iba a reunirse los Slytherins más temidos de su año. Se sentía como si tuviese de nuevo once años en vez de los veinticuatro que había cumplido el mes anterior.

La puerta se abrió y ella se puso en pie rápidamente. Una mole de casi dos metros de alto y uno de ancho, con músculos que hacían tragar saliva, se asomó y ojeó el lugar antes de retirarse y permitir la entrada de aquellos a quienes esperaba.

La primera, sonriendo divertida, fue una mujer tan hermosa como elegante, de largas piernas delgadas, corto cabello negro y ojos oscuros que destacaban su piel blanca. Un joven, alto y delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos azul verdoso la seguía, vestido con una elegante túnica verde oscuro. Una pareja franqueó entonces la entrada. Ella era robusta y alta, no una belleza en el sentido clásico de la expresión, pero con encanto y exquisitamente vestida. Él, de cabello castaño claro, peinado a la última, ojos ambarinos y piel morena, del tono estereotipado que uno esperaría de un italiano. Unos segundos después, entró la figura que robó el aliento de la mujer.

Alto, cuerpo esbelto sin un gramo de grasa ni nada que desentonase en el conjunto de perfección que él era; vestido de negro y de la diseñadora revolución del mundo mágico, también compañera de colegio de Hannah, Lisa Turpin. Su cabello platino caía sobre su cara cubriendo parte de su frente en un look despeinado que resaltaba más si cabe su hermoso pelo. Pestañas con máscara negra para dar mayor profundidad a sus ojos gris plata y la sonrisa condescendiente que solo perdía en el escenario.

Ellos eran The Silver Dragon, el grupo de música del momento en todo Europa y que acababan de regresar de su gira americana de presentación de su segundo álbum: Unreal Hero. Eran ricos, guapos y famosos. La mujer robusta se acercó a Hannah tendiéndole su mano.

-Señorita Abbott, lamentamos el retraso.- sonrió cuando la periodista les indicó con un gesto que se sentasen en los sillones.- Como sabrá, soy Millicent Bulstrode, la manager del grupo, y me encargaré personalmente de vigilar que sus preguntas no incomoden a ninguno de los chicos.

-Por supuesto señorita Bulstrode. Vamos a sacar un especial de The Silver Dragon y tengo una serie de preguntas para cada uno de ustedes así que, si les parece bien, empezamos con la entrevista en conjunto y luego me centraré en cada uno de ustedes.

-Comience, por favor.- pidió amablemente el bajista, Theodore Nott.

-.

-.

-No me puedo creer que estés leyendo esa basura.- la voz de Harry provocó que Ginny levantase la vista de su revista.

-Oh, Harry, cállate y déjame tranquila.- replicó la pelirroja sacándole la lengua.

-En serio Ginny, después de todas las mentiras que ha publicado¿cómo puedes leer Corazón de Bruja?

-No estoy leyendo Corazón de Bruja porque sea Corazón de Bruja.- espetó ella con el ceño fruncido y una ligera mueca impaciente en su hermoso rostro. - Estoy leyendo el especial que viene con el ejemplar de esta semana.

La mirada de reproche de Harry fue suficiente para que su amiga tuviese meridianamente claro la opinión que a él le merecía la prensa escrita del país. Exceptuando, claro, The Quibbler, la revista que ahora dirigía Luna Lovegood, novia, precisamente, de Ginevra Weasley. Harry leía todos y cada uno de los ejemplares de la loca revista, aunque, eso sí, empleaba sus artículos como terapia de relajación y humor más que como algo serio.

-¿No quieres saber de que va el especial?- preguntó ella al ver que su amigo y compañero de trabajo se dirigía a su mesa y se sentaba en su sitio. Potter, que había tomado unos informes, levantó la mirada, alzando las cejas indolentemente y negó con indiferencia. Ginny resopló.- Bueno, como quieras, pero no me molestes mientras termino de leer el especial de The Silver Dragon.

Y, de nuevo, la chica se sumergió en la lectura, sin prestar atención al extraño brillo que había aparecido en los ojos de su amigo.

-.

-.

_**Hoy, queridos lectores, tenemos el placer de contar con la presencia de The Silver Dragon. La trayectoria del grupo es conocida por todos, la fama despertada con su primer LP Eat the Lion no ha hecho más que confirmarse con Unreal Hero.**_

**¿Cómo lográis una calidad tan alta en vuestro trabajo?**

Theodore Nott: _Es nuestro trabajo. Nos dedicamos a ello porque nos gusta, porque amamos la música. Esa pasión, nuestros fans, y nosotros mismos, merecemos el máximo esfuerzo._

Pansy Parkinson: _Desde el principio, todos fuimos muy conscientes de que si montábamos el grupo lo haríamos de forma seria._

Blaise Zabini: _Somos profesionales, y, tanto nuestro productor, como nuestros allegados esperan siempre lo mejor de nosotros. No podríamos ofrecerles menos._

Draco Malfoy: _Además, somos Slytherins_ **(dice con una sonrisa encantadora)** _¿desde cuando no triunfamos en los que nos proponemos? _**(Risas cariñosas de todo el grupo)**

**Es cierto, sois Slytherins. Habéis estudiado en Hogwarts, y sin lugar a dudas, sois de los mejores de vuestra promoción. Además, todos pertenecéis a antiguas familias de magos, con diversos negocios que funcionan muy bien y abultadas cuentas bancarias antes de embarcaros en esto. ¿Por qué la música y no seguir con la tradición familiar?**

Theodore: _En quinto decidimos que la música era a lo que queríamos dedicarnos. Y, a pesar de algunos problemas al principio con nuestros padres, en cuanto se dieron cuenta de nuestra determinación, nos permitieron seguir nuestro propio camino._

Blaise: _No fue fácil al principio, porque, por supuesto, no podíamos permitirnos el lujo de obtener peores calificaciones de las que se esperaban de nosotros. Pero ya se sabe, nosotros las serpientes somos unos tramposos, y, como muchos dirán, nada de lo que hemos alcanzado ha sido logrado con verdadero esfuerzo_

**¿Ese muchos se refiere específicamente a alguien en especial?**

Pansy: _A todos aquellos que nos critican por proceder de buenas familias sangre pura y se dedican a difamar mentiras sobre nosotros_

Blaise: _Pans, das miedo cuando te pones tan seria_ **(risas)**

**Vuestra procedencia fue un gran motivo de controversia al principio. Muchos detractores os acusaron de emplear la música como tapadera a un supuesto pasado mortífago.**

Theodore: _Injurias. Ninguno de nosotros fue nunca marcado, ninguno de nosotros participó en la guerra que se libró mientras preparábamos nuestro primer cd. A pesar de lo que muchos digan, tampoco se ha comprobado la pertenencia de nuestras familias al entramado del Señor Tenebroso._

**Todavía hoy se escuchan los rumores de que Lucius Malfoy se libró de no se sabe que forma de Azkaban.**

Draco: _No es ese el tema que nos ocupa. De todas formas, los aurores registraron la casa de mi padre, fue a juicio y no se encontró nada que lo inculpase. Además, esos difamadores deberían recordar que el propio Albus Dumbledore, líder de la Orden del Fénix, declaró que Lucius llevaba años siendo espía._

Blaise: _El señor Malfoy, además, como esta misma revista informó, al terminar la guerra se casó con Remus Lupin, uno de los más válidos integrantes de dicha orden y puedo afirmar que son felices y se aman._

**¿Cómo se tomó la boda de su padre con un hombre Draco?**

Draco: _Remus es una magnifica persona. Hace feliz a mi padre, y eso es más que suficiente para mí_

Pansy: _Y es un gran cocinero_ **(risas del grupo)**

**En muchas ocasiones, habéis tocado para los colectivos homosexuales del mundo mágico de forma benéfica. De todos es sabido que excepto Draco, los demás os interesáis en personas del mismo género. ¿Nunca habéis sufrido por esos temas?**

Theodore: _No excesivamente._

Blaise: _Siempre hay personas intolerantes que nos odiarán por aceptar lo que somos de forma tan clara y libre. Nuestra filosofía implica no prestar atención a tales aspectos. Hacemos nuestra música, queremos a nuestro público y llevamos la vida que siempre quisimos llevar. Nos resbalan los insultos, provengan de quien provengan._

Pansy: _Y todo eso se trasmite en nuestras letras. Precisamente, una de las canciones de Unreal Hero, See you in the mirror, es una crítica a todos los homofóbicos intolerantes. Si ellos hicieron su elección, que permitan que los demás hagamos la nuestra con la misma libertad._

Blaise: _Y que no se quejen con el resultado_

**Hablando de vuestras letras... Como una fan más, tengo que felicitaros encarecidamente. Son absolutamente fantásticas, sinceras, pegadizas y no se preocupan por cumplir los estereotipos. ¿Quién ha compuesto las de _Unreal Hero_?**

Draco: _Ha sido un trabajo compartido. Mientras estábamos en nuestra gira europea de Eat the Lion, los cuatro fuimos creando nuevas letras. Cuando nos metimos en el estudio de grabación, las pusimos todas sobre la mesa, y primero, elegimos veinticinco. A esas, les compusimos música, y, cuando estuvieron listas, las hicimos pasar una exigente criba que nos dejó las quince que figuran en el álbum._

Theodore: _Yo escribí _If you know, Let me be me_ y _Your Sweetie Venom_, aunque, sin lugar a dudas, mi canción favorita es _Fuck Off

Blaise: _Gracias cariño_**(risas)**_Me divertí mucho escribiendo esa canción. Fue una buena terapia para olvidarme de un enfado momentáneo, así que todo lo que por aquel entonces me mosqueaba, está recogido en la letra. También son mías _See you in The Mirror, Tell me lies baby_ y mi __favorita, _I can't forget.

**¿Y vosotros que canciones habéis compuesto?**

Pansy: _Bueno, yo me considero la culpable de que _73 Oxford Street, It's You Been You,_ y T_o the Hell _estén dando la lata por el álbum. Y reconozco que aunque la que más me gusta es To the Hell, 73 Oxford Street tiene un significado muy especial para mí._

Draco: _Las cinco restantes son mías: _I Never Will Say ThatHate, You won?, Walk This World Alone_ y Unreal Hero, que es la que da título al LP. Hate tiene una historia muy larga. El odio siempre ha formado parte de las vidas de todos, y en esa canción me dedico a sacar fuera todo eso que todos odiamos, y que, particularmente, me molestaba en plena gira. Aunque, sin lugar a dudas, Unreal Hero es mi canción favorita._

**Han pasado ya dos años desde que se publicó. Dos años que habéis pasado de un lado para otro del mundo, los últimos ocho meses de gira por América. ¿Vais a tomaros las vacaciones que os merecéis?**

Theodore: _Sí. Tenemos pensado tomarnos un tiempo libre antes de empezar a preparar el siguiente trabajo, en cuyas canciones, irremediablemente, hemos comenzado a pensar._

Pansy: _No estaríamos donde estamos si fuésemos capaces de alejar la música y las letras de nuestra mente. Necesitamos un descanso, estos dos años han sido terriblemente ajetreados y nuestras vidas personales reclaman algo de tiempo._

**¿Tenéis pareja?**

Blaise y Draco: **(alarmados ante semejante idea, vehementes y rapidísimos)** _¡NO! _**(risas)**

Pansy: _Yo tampoco tengo a nadie especial en mi vida. Como ya sabéis, el único con pareja es Theo._

Theodore: _Es de conocimiento público que llevo una feliz relación de tres años con el medimago Neville Longbottom. Sería hipócrita si dijese que la distancia no nos afecta. Ambos deseamos pasar más tiempo juntos, pero él también está muy comprometido con su profesión, que le absorbe casi tanto tiempo como a mí la mía. La parte buena es que siempre nos tomamos los descansos juntos. Somos muy afortunados_.

**Se rumorea que empezasteis a veros gracias a Neville, la canción de Eat The Lion que le dedicaste. ¿Es eso cierto?**

Blaise: **(riéndose)** _¡Qué divertido fue! Dos días después de la publicación del álbum, Longbottom apareció en el estudio hecho una furia. Esos primeros días, era realmente agresivo con todos nosotros, sobre todo con Theo. Pensaba, ni más ni menos, que solo habíamos publicado la canción porque queríamos meternos con él. Y por Merlín, que los Gryffindors cuando se enfadan son... insoportables y peligrosos._

Pansy: _Pero nuestro Theo es una buena serpiente (añade ella entre las risas) Supo camelar y seducir a su gatito._

Draco: _Y ahora, después de años enamorados, serían incapaces de vivir el uno sin el otro._

Theodore: _Gracias chicos_ **(su voz rezuma sarcasmo y pone los ojos en blanco, lo que aumenta las risas de sus amigos)**

_**Desde Corazón de Bruja les deseamos lo mejor y les agradecemos enormemente que hayan accedido a esta entrevista. Estamos seguros de que seguirán haciendo música tan buena como hasta ahora y que el éxito no se separará de su carrera.**_


	2. 73 Oxford Street

_**Disclaimer: Me cansa repetirlo tanto, lo juro. ¿Si sólo pongo el nombre llega? Todos conocemos a JK**_

_Como quiero colgarlo antes de volverme de estas mini vacaciones por enfermedad, subiré hoy dos capítulos y mañana otros dos. Las reviews las contestaré más tarde, que ahora tengo intención de irme a dormir, pero mucherrimas gracias por dejarlas._

_.-_

.-

**73 Oxford Street**

.-

Leyó otra vez el informe. Levantó la vista, mortalmente aburrido, y sus ojos verdes se posaron en la chica pelirroja que seguía sumida en su lectura de la revista. Se fijó en la portada, en donde los miembros de The Silver Dragon posaban, sonreían y, Parkinson, específicamente, enviaba besos. Tras ella, Zabini le hacía la burla. Nott, como siempre, estaba serio, y, en una posición predominante destacaba Malfoy con su media sonrisa seductora, su ropa a la última, su cabello rubio casi blanco y sus ojos plateados.

Durante un instante, Harry deseó destrozar la fotografía. El maldito grupo de Malfoy estaba en todas partes. Y ahora, había perdido a Ginny. Por como sus ojos brillaban mientras leía resultaba evidente que estaba emocionada. Las serpientes habían dejado caer sobre ella su encanto.

Se quitó las gafas, molesto, y se frotó los ojos. Solo le quedaban dos personas en el mundo fieles a su desagrado visceral por Malfoy y compañía en particular y por Slytherin en general.

El primero en caer al lado oscuro había sido Neville. Si le hubiesen dicho en tercero que Neville Longbottom sería la feliz pareja de un Slytherin, lo habría considerado el chiste del año. Después de él cayeron Seamus y Dean. El primero trabajaba como cazador de animales peligrosos para el Ministerio. A veces, se pasaba por la oficina de Harry o se encontraban juntos por alguna misión compleja de la que tuviesen que encargarse. Dean, por su parte, había entrado en el Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores en la subdivisión de relaciones con los muggles. Siempre habían estado juntos, desde el colegio, y, hasta que The Silver Dragon apareció en escena tres años atrás, pensaban lo que todos los Gryffindor de todos los Slytherins. Pero la voz de Malfoy, las letras, la música y la apariencia del grupo los habían convertido en herejes, al igual que al resto de su casa. Y ahora, Ginny se había unido a ellos. Harry Potter tuvo ganas de sollozar.

Decidido, se puso en pie y salió de la oficina dispuesto a dirigirse al Departamento de Misterios, en donde Hermione trabajaba. Ella le contaría alguna cosa aburrida pero jamás estaría perdiendo el tiempo en leer una estúpida revista como Corazón de Bruja.

-¿Harry que haces por aquí?- le preguntó ella en cuanto lo vio. Estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, y, para frustración de Harry, lo que había estado leyendo hasta hacía un minuto era la misma revista que Ginny tenía. Aunque claro, la había ocultado a toda prisa.

-¿Tu también estás leyendo Corazón de Bruja?- preguntó incrédulo y decepcionado.

-Bueno... esto... ¡Como se te ocurre pensar que perdería mis horas laborables en ese tipo de actividades!- sin embargo, su sonrojo y la temblorosa e insegura voz hacían que sus palabras perdiesen toda la credibilidad que podían encerrar.

-Bueno, no me importa, con tal de que no estés leyendo el especial del grupo de Malfoy.- el joven se acercó a ella por encima de la mesa mirando que leía exactamente. Una de las paginas estaba presidida por una enorme foto de Parkinson. Miró a su mejor amiga con expresión de cachorro traicionado.- ¡No me lo puedo creer¿Qué haces leyendo la entrevista de Parkinson¿Has olvidado que fuiste tú la que dijo que se parecía a un mono?

-¡Eso fue en tercero!- se defendió ella poniéndose seria.- Además, yo puedo leer lo que quiera. Y me gusta mucho la música de The Silver Dragon. Solo porque tú y Ron seáis tan infantiles que no podéis ni verlos por haber sido compañeros de colegio...

-¿Compañeros de colegio¡Por el amor de Merlín¡Es Malfoy¿Tengo que recordártelo?

-Madura Harry.

-¿Qué madure¿YO¡Hay que joderse!- y, dando un portazo, salió como quien lleva el diablo de allí.

Hermione observó un rato la puerta, dudando si salir o no tras él. Consideró que era mejor que se le pasase el enfado que tenía antes de abordarlo, además, nadie podía prohibirle leer eso. Y menos, la parte de Pansy. Cerró los ojos un momento para contener las lágrimas antes de proseguir leyendo la entrevista.

.-

.-

**Nombre**: Pansy Parkinson

**Alias**: Pans por la gente con la que me relaciono, los demás solo se dirigen a mí por el apellido.

**Edad**: 24

**Estas enamorada**: Todos estamos enamorados de algo.

**Cerveza de mantequilla o zumo de calabaza**: Ninguno de los dos, prefiero el Chardonnay.

**Casa de Hogwarts**: Slytherin.

**Asignatura favorita**: Runas Antiguas, la profesora era realmente adorable.

**Canción**: Dear Merlin, de las Brujas de Macbeth.

**Algo que tienes siempre y nunca te quitas**: Mi colgante con las letras P&H.

**Tu posesión más preciada**: Mi guitarra.

.-

**Bien Pansy, es un honor poder entrevistarte en exclusiva para todo Gran Bretaña. Llevas casi dos años sin una semana de descanso... ¿qué se siente al volver a casa con intención de tomarse un tiempo para ti?**

En cierto sentido, alivio. La gira americana ha sido cansada. Repleta de entrevistas, firmas, programas y conciertos. Llevábamos años aguardando una racha así, pero, en cierto sentido, no puedo negar que necesito un descanso. El concierto del próximo fin de semana va a ser el último de Unreal Hero. Y tenemos preparado un show por todo lo alto. Va a ser en Londres, y, al fin y al cabo, no deja de ser nuestra casa, por lo que se merece algo especial. Y después, vacaciones, sí.

**¿Cómo lleva tu familia tu profesión?**

Bien. Al principio no estaban demasiado convencidos del asunto. En realidad fue divertido. No aceptaron que formase parte del grupo hasta que Draco los convenció de que era lo mejor para mí.

**¿Eso significa que Draco Malfoy es el líder?**

¿Draco? Yo no diría líder. Es un gran amigo, ese que tus padres siempre consideran la compañía perfecta para ti y cuya apariencia de ángel difiere mucho de la realidad.

**Hace unos meses, un escándalo se asoció con tu nombre. Una tal Alicia Clatter, bruja de Indiana, EEUU, saltó a las portadas de los tabloides por ser una antigua novia tuya. A pesar de los rumores que corrían, no la denunciaste por difamación... ¿por qué?**

Me gustaría poder evitar el tema. Sé que no puedo hacerlo si quiero tranquilidad, así que ahí va toda la verdad: no dejé a Alicia por otra, ni le fui infiel, ni la maltraté ni amenacé ni torturé con cruciatus mientras follaba con ella. Soy Slytherin, pero no tan sádica. La verdad del asunto, fue que Alicia estaba tan obsesionada con nuestra fama, que quiso llegar a una relación mucho más seria de lo que yo quería, y, por eso, consideré que era mejor que lo dejásemos. No queríamos lo mismo. No la denuncié porque de verdad me da pena. Es muy triste que pretenda vivir así. Ni siquiera tiene clase **(en ese punto, pone los ojos en blanco con exasperación) **un Slytherin de primer año sería capaz de tramar una venganza mucho mejor que eso.

**Hablas bastante del colegio. ¿Lo recuerdas como una buena época?**

Los primeros años sí. No puedo evitar recordarlos sorprendiéndome a mí misma de lo diferente que era en relación a la persona en que me he convertido. Pero al final de mi cuarto año... todo cambió. Fue duro crecer de golpe en plena guerra. Muy duro. Parece que después de cuatro años todos lo hemos olvidado, pero, y a mi orgullo Slytherin le duele reconocerlo, le debemos mucho a Harry Potter y a todos aquellos que lucharon a su lado.

**La guerra es otro tema delicado de tu pasado. Se os ha acusado de mortífagos en numerosas ocasiones. Vuestra postura al respecto es siempre inflexible. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas con más claridad de esos años?**

El miedo.

**_73 Oxford Street_ está ambientada en esos años. Es una canción de amor triste y melancólica. Habla de miedo. ¿En que te inspiraste para componerla?**

Tenía pareja durante los tres últimos años de la guerra. Ha sido mi relación más larga **(añade con una sonrisa amarga)** y estaba muy enamorada. Es la dirección de un piso que tenía en Londres. Era el lugar en el que nos reuníamos. Ella estaba implicada en la guerra y todo era muy complicado. Tanto, que un mes antes de la batalla final, nos dijimos adiós.

**¿Has vuelto a verla?**

No. Nuestras profesiones nos llevan por caminos diferentes. Además, no tenemos mucho en común a parte de lo que sentíamos la una por la otra.

**¿Si pudieses verla de nuevo... lo harías?**

No lo sé. Quizá sí, pero no creo que ella esté dispuesta a dar el paso.

**¿Se dará por aludida cuando lea esta entrevista?**

¿Ella? **(se ríe divertida)** Nunca lee la prensa, de ningún tipo. Hace años que dejó de estar suscrita a cualquiera publicación mediática del país.

.-

.-

Hermione cerró la revista de golpe. No iba a seguir leyendo. No podía. Una vez más, estaba en ese piso secreto, el 73 Oxford Street, decorado con el buen gusto de Pans a pesar de que la guerra había afectado a sus fondos. La entrada, con la cocina y el salón separados por un tabique. El sillón frente a la falsa chimenea, la estantería llena de libros, dos puertas al fondo, la del baño y la del cuarto. Sobre la mesa del salón, como siempre, un montón de pergaminos y composiciones musicales. Sobre una silla, su guitarra. La guitarra que Hermione le había regalado por su cumpleaños y para la que había ahorrado dos años enteros, además de pedirle dinero a Harry.

Casi sintió como si volviese a ser espectador de la pelea. De esos momentos finales en los que ya no gritaban, ni lloraban. Sólo frialdad y calma Slytherin frente a determinación y lealtad Gryffindor.

/Flash back/

-¿Por qué tienes que seguir en la guerra? Estoy harta de tener miedo a que no vuelva a verte mañana. Harta de no poder dormir abrazándote todas las noches porque tú y la maldita orden tenéis que luchar en una batalla que no te pertenece.

-Nos pertenece a todos.

-No. Es la guerra de Potter. Siempre lo ha sido.

-Harry es mi amigo. Nunca permitiré que vaya sólo.

-¿Es más importante que yo¿Te importa la guerra más que nosotras?

-Si perdemos no habrá ningún nosotras Pansy. Y Harry no es más importante que tú, es TAN importante como tú.

-Entonces no queda más que decir, Hermione. Me enfrenté a mi familia, evité que los mortífagos me reclutasen, logré que mis padres se pusiesen de vuestro bando para huir de todo eso. No quiero sufrirlo por ti. Ve a tu batalla y venced. Yo me quedaré aquí.

/Fin flash back/

No fue un final melodramático. No hubo sexo apasionado de despedida. Solamente esa frase derrotada de Pansy, la mirada rota de Hermione. Pero la primera se quedó, sentada frente a sus partituras y con la guitarra entre los brazos. Fría dignidad y pragmatismo Slytherin. Y la segunda, se marchó. Caminó hacia Grimmauld Place, cruzando Londres. Sin llorar. Demasiada guerra para llorar. Concentrada en ganar. Porque aunque Pansy no quisiese hacerlo, ella iba a salvar el mundo para que la morena pudiese tener el grupo que soñaba tener, tocar, componer y vivir como quería vivir. Además, jamás dejaría que los insensatos de Harry y Ron fuesen solos. ¿Qué sería de ellos sin ella?

Cuatro años después, con esa entrevista, Hermione lloraba lo que no había llorado en su momento. Porque seguía tan enamorada como antes. Y algo le decía que Pansy también. Nunca se quitaba su colgante. Igual al que siempre colgaba del cuello de Hermione.

Tras media hora de autocompasión, se levantó, anunciando que se tomaba el resto del día libre, y salió al Londres muggle. Caminó, tomó el metro, y se bajó frente al 73 Oxford Street. Una miríada de recuerdos la asaltó. Todavía tenía la llave. En la misma cadena que el colgante. Sus deseos de entrar crecieron tanto que se adelantó hacia el interior del portal y metió la llave mágica en la cerradura, que se abrió al instante. Un aleteo de esperanza, que cierta parte de ella no quería creer para no llevarse un disgusto que podría destrozarla, voló por su pecho, llevando un brillo más hermoso que la luz a sus ojos.

El mismo salón de siempre. Los mismos muebles. La misma mesa llena de pergaminos con partituras. Al fondo, recortada contra la ventana, la figura esbelta de una mujer joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, casi negros. Mirándola. Y, como la banda sonora para el momento, una canción sonaba en todo el apartamento. Una canción cuya letra triste tenía de principal acompañamiento a la guitarra.

.-

It's an old town, an old town always new

Grey streets, grey clouds

.-

Do you remember?

73 Oxford Street

.-

Lovely home, lovely night

Nevertheless, they kidnap you

Multicoloured light

Green death, red bravery

.-

73 Oxford Street

Do you remember?

.-

A un movimiento de mano de la joven mujer de ojos negros, la música se extinguió, cortando el solo de guitarra que entrelazaba el principio con la parte final de la canción. Hermione se quedó sin saber como terminaba la que, ahora estaba segura, era su canción. De ambas.

-Pans...

-Herm. ¿Por qué estás aquí?- había dolor en su voz. Fragilidad en su postura habitualmente orgullosa.

-Dijiste que estarías aquí.- musitó la Gryffindor. Valiente en medio de su nerviosismo.

-Sí, lo dije.

Hermione dio dos pasos, comprendiendo al fin, que para la serpiente, aquella despedida sólo había sido temporal. Que, durante los meses siguientes a su victoria, había estado allí, seguramente frente a la ventana, esperándola, hasta que al fin supo que la leona no iría. Se detuvo frente a ella. Tan hermosa como siempre, tan elegante. Una valiosa muñeca de porcelana creada por el mejor de los artesanos.

-¿Me perdonas por haber tardado tanto?

-No tengo nada que perdonar.- y esa sonrisa que Hermione Granger tanto había anhelado apareció en el rostro de Pansy Parkinson. Esa sonrisa gamberra, seductora y tan... Slytherin que conquistaba el corazón hasta del más fiero león.- Al fin y al cabo, aunque muy superior que la media, sigues siendo una Gryffindor. La sutileza nunca ha sido lo vuestro.

La besó como si los años separadas hubiesen creado una tremenda sequía de la que era consciente en ese preciso momento, cuando tenía frente a sí un manantial de agua cristalina y pura. Bueno, todo lo pura que un Slytherin podría ser. Pronto se convirtieron en dos cuerpos trémulos, necesitados y desesperados por más contacto, más piel, más profundidad en el toque. Se dedicaron, todo ellas, a saciar esa sed acuciante. No necesitaron más palabras. Hablarían después. Tenían mucho tiempo para hablar. Más tarde. Mucho más tarde.

.-

.-

Más tarde, tendidas en la cama que las había visto amarse antes, miraban al techo mientras se compartían en un abrazo. La cabeza de Pansy sobre el hombro de Hermione. Habían hablado de muchas cosas. Pansy se había fumado ya tres cigarrillos. Hermione la había regañado como en los viejos tiempos "Es terrible que de todo lo muggle sólo te hayas quedado con el tabaco". Tras la risa, la mujer de cabello negro respondía lo de siempre "Y la música, cariño. Los muggles hacen música condenadamente buena".

-¿Qué ha sido de Weasley y Potter?- preguntó la serpiente encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

-Ron es guardián de los Cannons y Harry es auror.

-Era de esperar en Potter, pero la Comadreja... Vale, vale. Weasley.

-No sé porque habéis dudado siempre de él. Supongo que por culpa de Malfoy.- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.- Pero realmente, Ron siempre ha sido un gran mago. Es fuerte y poderoso. Moriría sin dudarlo ni un segundo por todos aquellos que tienen un lugar en su corazón. Y es brillante jugando al quidditch ahora que ha perdido el miedo al público.

-Me extraña que Potter no haya elegido dedicarse profesionalmente al deporte.

-Lo cierto es que después de la guerra, no sabía muy bien que hacer. Una parte de él siempre había creído que se iba a morir en la batalla contra Voldemort. Se encontró perdido. Hasta que los mortífagos que quedaban sueltos empezaron a dar la lata y buscar venganza. Entre eso, los juicios y todo lo demás, tuvo claro que quería, realmente, ser auror. La emoción del trabajo. Aunque no se ha librado de la prensa ni los fans.

-¿Sigue odiando la fama?

-La lleva tan mal como siempre. Sobre todo, porque ahora lo persiguen por sus conquistas. Y claro, Ron no ayuda demasiado.

-¿No?

-Debe ser porque llevas un año sin pasar más de dos semanas por aquí, pero Ron es oficialmente el Playboy del país. No tan guapo como los sex-symbols más emblemáticos, o sea, Harry y Malfoy, pero sí un seductor, un deportista admirado, cuyas conquistas siempre son sonadas en la prensa. Por supuesto, Harry le está tremendamente agradecido, porque dice que así tienen menos tiempo de darle la lata a él.

-Es lo que peor lleva Draco. Nunca ha soportado la fama de Potter. Y ahora, que al parecer, Weasley es una estrella, estará más insoportable de lo habitual.

-Llámame loca, pero siempre he pensado que lo que Harry siente hacia Malfoy no es la típica rivalidad entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, ni siquiera entre sangres puras, como entre los Weasley y los Malfoy.

-¡Claro que no! La rivalidad se convirtió en quinto en TSR.

-¿TSR?

-Tensión Sexual Reprimida.- Hermione puso su expresión pensativa un momento, antes de que una gran sonrisa iluminase su rostro.

-Te doy toda la razón.

-Es obvio que lo que Draco quiere desde que cumplió los 15 es tirarse a Potter.

-Y Malfoy es la pareja perfecta para Harry. Fuerte y con voluntad, pero de aspecto frágil. Y sé que lo pierden los rubios de ojos grises.

-Hablaré con Theo. Entre tú y Neville tenéis que arrastrarlo al concierto. Ya arreglaremos algo para ponerlos en contacto. No pueden resolver el TSR con peleas a puñetazos toda su vida¿no? El contacto físico tiene que hacer mella en ellos.

Ambas, maquinando un plan en el que iban a actuar de celestinas de sus mejores amigos, se quedaron en silencio, compartiendo aire viciado de humo y sexo, reflejando la misma sonrisa. Hasta que Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué tal crees que se llevarían Ron y Zabini?

-¿Por?

-Ya que vamos a emparejarlos, mejor el lote completo ¿verdad?

-Ahora que lo mencionas... tienen posibilidades. Mañana podemos quedar para comer con Theo y Neville. Entre los cuatro algo tiene que ocurrírsenos.

-Slytherins y Gryffindors trabajando juntos...- una sonrisa de placer se extendió por la expresión de la Inefable.- Siempre resulta algo interesante.

.-


	3. Your Sweet Venom

_**Disclaimer: Jo, a la que todos queremos, es la dueña y señora de todos estos personajes. Que hace con ellos (o que hará con ellos su hija dentro de unos años) es algo que ni sé ni quiero pensar. Yo haría algo yaoizado.**_

_Me retrasé más de lo esperado para colgar este capítulo. Y bueno, que muchas gracias a las tres personas que habéis comentado xDDD_

.-

**Your Sweet Venom**

.-

La semana había empezado mal para el auror Harry Potter, jefe de la segunda división de Aurores, mano derecha del jefe de departamento y consejero personal del Ministro. Ayer, lunes, sus dos mejores amigas se habían pasado el día leyendo el especial del puto grupo de Malfoy. Nadie hablaba de otra cosa. Cuando había quedado para comer con Remus, había visto que llevaba un ejemplar del suplemento guardado en su capa. Por suerte, el hombre lobo conservaba el tacto de antaño y no había mencionado nada al respecto en presencia de Harry. No así todas las mesas restantes del restaurante en el que habían quedado.

Después de eso, se había pasado dos horas en el Callejón Diagon investigando una broma de un imbécil, lo que lo había obligado a ver a las cuatro puñeteras serpientes en cada lugar al que mirase. La calle parecía empapelada con carteles que anunciaban el concierto del sábado, el último de la "espectacular" gira de Unreal Hero.

Para terminar su magnífico día, un grupo de criminales había atacado durante la noche, lo que puso en alerta a todo el departamento. Como siempre, su división, la segunda, considerada la especialista en emergencias de ese tipo, (sobre todo por que era él quien estaba al mando); había sido la principal receptora del ataque. Ataque, que había resultado ser más peligroso de lo esperado. Y cruel. Habían secuestrado a dos niños muggles y los habían encerrado en una trampa. Harry, ni corto ni perezoso, había arriesgado su propia vida para entrar en el sótano con el techo en llamas y el suelo cubierto de agua. Con ese talento que había heredado y ejercitado para derrotar a Voldemort, percibió, nada más entrar en la sala, que algo malo iba a pasar. Con magia sin varita, levitó a los niños antes de que un electrus descargase un rayo de 10000 voltios que se transmitió a través del agua y ascendió por el cuerpo de Harry. Tras la descarga, la trampa desapareció y el fuego se extinguió. Sus hombres entraron con el tiempo justo como para recoger a los niños antes que su jefe se desmayase.

La mitad de la noche en San Mungo, donde llamaron a Neville, que estaba designado casi exclusivamente para tratar a Harry y sus chicos. Varios procesos curativos muy complicados para restablecer los daños en el corazón, y por la mañana, estaba despierto, queriendo irse a casa, alegando que no era nada, y maldiciendo a los medimagos que no le dejaban salir.

-¡Neville!- gritó cuando su ex compañero de casa entró en la habitación designada para él.- ¡Déjame irme a casa que estoy perfectamente, joder!

-Harry, no te alteres.- replicó el hombre con voz suave y calmada. Revisó el historial con las anotaciones que las enfermeras habían hecho, y observó con una mueca cansada el ceño fruncido del moreno.- Me gustaría que pasasen algo más de seis días antes de tenerte de nuevo por aquí, Harry. Esta vez ha sido más grave de lo habitual. Lo hemos pasado realmente mal tratándote.

-Tampoco fue tanto. He pasado cosas peores.

-Tu cuerpo tiene que tener un límite, Harry. Has sufrido decenas de maldiciones, entre ellas bastantes más cruciatus de las que uno cree que un cuerpo puede soportar, y sigues sin emplear la cabeza antes de lanzarte al peligro.

-Creo que salir con esa serpiente no es bueno para tu carácter.- repuso el Elegido con un mohín semejante al de un niño de cinco años enfadado porque su madre le ha confiscado el helado que su abuelo le ha comprado a escondidas. Neville sonrió a su pesar.

-Harry, sabes que Theo me hace más feliz de lo que jamás soñé que podría ser.

-No sé yo... es amigo de Malfoy. Tiene que tener algo malo que no hemos sido capaces de descubrir hasta ahora.

-Te diría que Draco es mucho mejor de lo que crees, pero no me vas a hacer caso, y, de todas formas, estábamos hablando de tu irresponsabilidad.

-Vamos Neville.- replicó el chico cambiando de estrategia. Ahora su expresión era seductora, terriblemente sexy y cautivadora, con media sonrisa demasiado Slytherin para pensar que era un Gryffindor impulsivo hasta la médula.- El sermón me lo dará Hermione en cuanto se entere, que seguramente será muy pronto, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Y luego vendrá Molly a vigilarme. Y Ron me echará la bronca porque ahora que no está él para cuidarme no puedo hacer esas cosas. Eso, si soy afortunado y Remus no se entera, porque si lo hace sólo con él tengo el lote completo. ¿Para que vas a repetir tú lo que me dirán ellos?

-Eres imposible.- rió el joven medimago.

-Me gusta creer que sí soy inconfundiblemente incomparable.

-Me guardo a quién acabas de parecerte.- comentó Longbottom sorprendido y divertido a partes iguales. Harry lo miró confuso.- Te interesará saber que Ginny se encargó de traer a los niños y que han sido obliviateados y devueltos a sus hogares muggles. Gracias a ti están en perfecto estado. Por otra parte, y esto seguro que también te interesa, tu acto heroico es portada de El Profeta. Varios periodistas te esperan en la entrada del hospital. Además, con motivo de la noticia, el suplemento del corazón que sale los martes hace una comparativa entre los dos sex-symbols más destacados del país: el Héroe solitario y esquivo, que compensa su trato hacia el público con sus acciones, o sea, tú; y el Artista sensible de carácter misterioso y pasado oscuro, cuya melodiosa voz parece un regalo de Merlín, o sea, Draco. Y por cierto, han creado una foto-montaje de los dos muy buena. Échale una ojeada en cuanto llegues a casa.

-¡Mierda¿Por qué coño no me dejan en paz¡Y encima, ahora tengo que compartir artículos con Malfoy¡Era lo que me faltaba!

-¿Eso que noto en tu voz son celos?

-¿Celos¿Del hurón? Necesitas unas vacaciones, Neville. El olor de las pociones está trastornando tu cerebro.

-Si mi paciente estrella se dedicase a tener un poco más de cuidado,- comentó ligeramente enfadado. Ciertamente, había maldecido a Harry unas cuantas veces por interrumpir su noche apasionada con Theo.- yo podría seguir en mi casa, follando con mi novio hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiese caminar.

-Lo siento, Nev.- se disculpó Harry sinceramente apenado.- Prometo tener más cuidado. Palabra.

-Anda, márchate. Si sales por la chimenea de mi despachó te evitarás a los periodistas. Y ve a casa, Harry. Nada de trabajo hoy¿entendido?

Neville vio como el muchacho salía corriendo. Había estado tantas veces en el hospital que ni siquiera necesitaba indicarle por dónde quedaba su despacho. El medimago, suspirando, salió al pasillo. Gracias al nuevo director del hospital, un mago de origen muggle, los pasillos de las cuatro primeras plantas gozaban de música baja, y era extraño el día en el que The Silver Dragon no sonaba durante un rato. Y, precisamente, en ese momento, estaban poniendo su canción favorita de Unreal Hero.

.-

_Toxic me a little more_

_Toxic me 'till death_

_It's a red perfume, a red life_

_Your sweet venom, darling_

_It's something I could die for_

_.-_

Tarareó uniendo su desastrosa voz a la de Malfoy. Antes de volver a su despacho a recoger sus cosas y disfrutar de la semana que tenía de vacaciones, si a Harry no le daba por hacer cosas heroicas de nuevo, puso rumbo a la quinta planta. Había pasado mucho más tiempo que nadie en ese hospital. En verano y durante sus primeros once años de vida, no había faltado un día a su cita con el reservado de la quinta planta en dónde estaban sus padres. Iría a verlos y luego se pasaría por Pasteles para toda Ocasión para llevarle el desayuno a Theo. Por el camino, se cruzó con varios sanadores que lo saludaron, algunos, los que mejor se llevaban con él, simplemente preguntaron "¿Otra vez Potter?".

Tomó aire antes de entrar. Siempre era más fácil con Theodore a su lado. Saludó a la enfermera que en ese instante se ocupaba del paciente que había ocupado el lugar de Lockhart y fue directo a las dos camas del fondo. Ya no lo afectaban demasiado los rostros rotos, el cabello ralo, blanco y quebradizo. Su padre miraba al techo, murmurando para sí algo inteligible. Su madre tarareaba. Neville posó un beso en la frente de cada uno y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un caramelo para su madre. Alice lo aceptó de buen grado, fascinada con el colorido del envoltorio, como siempre.

-Papá, mamá, hoy ha venido otra vez Harry¿sabéis?- en su mente, a veces, muchas cuando era pequeño y menos ahora, había imaginado las respuestas de sus padres; había soñado que eran normales, que podía hablar con ellos y recibir contestación a sus comentarios.- Ese chico es un desastre. Por lo que dice la abuela, seguro que os caería bien. Yo también lo creo. Es muy valiente y un gran auror. Como vosotros ¿verdad? Esta vez, de no haber sido por su magia, un electrus le habría fundido el corazón. Pero resistió el hechizo y salvó la vida de dos niños muggles. Parece que siempre está salvando a gente.- se quedó un rato en silencio. Su padre seguía murmurando y mirando al techo, su madre jugueteaba con el papel del caramelo.- Bueno, me voy, que Theo me espera para desayunar. Mañana vendremos a veros juntos¿sí?- Su madre le agarró la mano al ver que se levantaba. Por un momento, la esperanza aleteó en el corazón de Neville. Desapareció con su sonrisa triste cuando el papel del caramelo fue depositado en su mano.- Gracias mamá.

Se despidió de la enfermera y suspiró nada más cerrar la puerta del reservado. Se concedió dos segundos para reponerse y desechar la opresión que siempre sentía en el pecho cuando veía a sus padres así. La sonrisa de disculpa de Harry apareció en su mente. En realidad, a Neville no le importaba acudir al hospital cada vez que su amigo se encontraba allí. Probablemente, si en medio de su boda con Theodore, que esperaba se produjese algún día, le decían que Harry Potter estaba a punto de morirse, correría a intentar salvarlo. Gracias al despistado e impulsivo chico de ojos verdes, Lestrange estaba quemándose en lo peor del infierno, y, sólo por eso, Neville Longbottom le debía su mayor lealtad. Eso sí, le echaría una bronca de campeonato, en el caso de que Theo no lo matase primero.

Sonriendo al imaginarse a su novio gritándole a Potter por interrumpir su hipotética ceremonia de boda, regresó a su despacho, se quitó la túnica de sanador y se desapareció frente a la entrada de la pastelería. Allí, compró una docena de pasteles surtidos y dos chocolates deluxe de los que preparaban para llevar.

En su apartamento, dejó las compras sobre la mesa y fue directo al cuarto. La puerta seguía entre abierta y dejaba ver perfectamente la gran cama. Completamente destapado, Theo dormía boca abajo, sólo con el pantalón del pijama. El cabello castaño claro estaba terriblemente despeinado. A la mayoría del mundo, por verlo así, le caería un buen obliviate de parte de Nott, pero Nev disfrutaba terriblemente con esas imágenes robadas que sólo él podía contemplar. Y que sus admiradores vayan a contarle ladillas a Grindelwald, pensó divertido.

-¿Ya has terminado de cuidar al puto Potter?- le llegó la voz ahogada de bajista de The Silver Dragon.

-Buenos días, Theodore.- replicó divertido.- ¿Vienes a desayunar?

-¿Desayunar?.¿Estás en el menú?

-Podría ser el postre del desayuno, pero primero quiero chocolate y pasteles.

-Entre tú y Draco voy a morirme de ver tanto chocolate.- replicó levantándose y caminando hacia donde su novio seguía en la puerta. Lo besó con languidez, medio dormido aún.- Buenos días, amor.

-¿No quieres chocolate del especial de Pasteles para toda Ocasión?

-Ah, bueno… vale. Pero sólo porque insistes.

-Seguro que cuando Draco te invita a chocolate le dices lo mismo.- Nev puso los en blanco antes de darse la vuelta y volver a la cocina.

-Si le dices a alguien que soy manipulable con un buen chocolate…

-Seguro que a Draco tampoco lo amenazas.- replicó el Gryffindor con un puchero de falsos celos.

-Bueno, es que si Draco confiesa que me chantajea con chocolate, eso quiere decir que él es un esclavo del chocolate, lo cual no queda demasiado bien en su imagen de ídolo.

-Nunca dejará de parecerme gracioso que con una taza de buen chocolate consigas derretir al imperturbable Malfoy.- comentó riéndose el león.

-Por eso se lleva tan bien con Lupin. Ambos son dos fanáticos del chocolate. El señor Malfoy terminará arruinándose por culpa de esa adicción de su marido y su hijo.

-Me parece que Draco tiene dinero suficiente como para vivir diez veces con todos los caprichos que quiera darse.

-Yo diría unas veintitrés. Y sin necesidad de ganar un galeón más en toda su vida. Hablando de todo un poco,- ya estaban sentados y dando buena cuenta de los pasteles y el chocolate.- hace un rato me ha llamado Pansy. Quería que quedásemos a comer con ella y Granger.

-¿Hermione?.¿Qué hace Hermione con Pansy?

-¿Sabes? Tu expresión resultaría cómica si yo no hubiese pasado por ella cuando me enteré. Todo lo que dijo fue que "ahora ella también tenía a su gatita".

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Pans es una caja de sorpresas. Siempre lo ha sido.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio. A golpe de varita, mientras Nev se recostaba contra el respaldo de la silla, completamente lleno de chocolate, Theo hizo que todo empezase a recogerse sólo.

-He quedado a la una, así que tenemos cuatro horas para ese postre de desayuno que me has prometido.

.-

.-

**Nombre**: Theodore Nott

**Alias**: Nott, para casi todo el mundo. Theo mis amigos, y Theodore, Draco cada vez que se siente gracioso.

**Edad**: 24

**Estas enamorado**: Profunda e irreversiblemente.

**Cerveza de mantequilla o zumo de calabaza**: Agua, o, en su defecto, un buen ron de grosella.

**Casa de Hogwarts**: Slytherin.

**Asignatura favorita**: Aritmancia.

**Canción**: Hay muchas, últimamente, no dejo de pensar en dos canciones muggles: _Strangers in the night_ de Frank Sinatra, y _Sway_ de Michael Boublé.

**Algo que tienes siempre y nunca te quitas**: La muñequera de cuero de mi abuelo.

**Tu posesión más preciada**: La llave del apartamento de mi novio.

.-

.-

**Después de haber entrevistado a Pansy, llega el turno de Theodore Nott. Eres el chico romántico del grupo. La música de vuestras mejores baladas es composición tuya. ¿Es difícil compaginar los gustos de todos?**

Es cierto que somos muy diferentes en cuanto a gustos musicales. Pansy es una admiradora de las grandes guitarras del panorama musical muggle de los 60 y los 70. Blaise se decanta hacia grupos pop de la actualidad. Draco es rock gótico. Y yo me quedo en el jazz y cantantes como Sinatra. Nos compensamos, y por eso, nuestra música es inclasificable.

**De nuevo, una pregunta de rigor¿cómo lleva tu familia tu profesión?**

Mi madre murió cuando yo era un niño, y mi padre durante la guerra. Me crié con mi abuelo, y él está profundamente orgulloso de mí. Heredé mi talento musical de él, y que estuviese dispuesto a renunciar a todo para convertirme en músico… digamos que me proporcionó su apoyo frente a mi padre y su aversión durante esos años en los que todavía estaba en Hogwarts.

**¿Qué tal es tu relación con tus compañeros de banda?**

Muy buena. Hemos crecido juntos, estudiado juntos y sobrevivido a una guerra juntos. Es cierto que no luchamos, pero fueron años terribles para todos. Sólo puedo decir que somos amigos. Y eso, como sabrás, es mucho en palabras de un Slytherin.

**Tu relación con Neville Longbottom, sanador de San Mungo, hijo de Alice y Frank Longbottom, dos de los mejores aurores que el Ministerio ha tenido nunca, saltó casi de inmediato a la luz pública. ¿Os sentís muy presionados con esta fama?**

No. No es fácil, pero tanto yo como Neville sabemos hasta dónde podemos dejar ver de nuestra vida privada. Jamás explicaré por que empezamos, o cualquier cuestión así. No me importa que me preguntéis que tal nos va. Responderemos con amabilidad y sinceridad siempre y cuando nadie traspase los límites que hemos establecido. Y esos límites logran que no nos ahoguemos bajo el peso de mi fama.

**¿Tus amigos se llevan bien con Neville?**

¿Lo dices por Draco? **(se ríe abiertamente)** Al principio se armó mucho revuelo por eso. Tanto uno como otro han madurado desde que eran niños y se peleaban en el colegio. Bueno, mejor dicho, Draco **(sonrisa sardónica en sus labios y mirada divertida en sus ojos color aguamarina)** ha dejado de reírse por cosas estúpidas de la gente y ha dejado de ser un creído egocéntrico y caprichoso incapaz de concebir la idea de alguien que no desease caer rendido a sus pies. Por aquel entonces, lo único que hacía Neville, o mejor dicho, los amigos de Neville, era interponerse entre Draco y él.

**Entre esos amigos, está Harry Potter, el Héroe del mundo mágico. La rivalidad entre él y Draco Malfoy es sonada. Uno de los grandes hitos de Hogwarts. ¿No os sentís en medio tú y tu pareja?**

Para nada. Potter también ha madurado. Reconozco que es mejor de lo que pensaba cuando estaba en el colegio. Además, es uno de los mejores amigos de Neville. De todas formas, nosotros llevamos cuatro años trabajando sin descanso, y él, por lo que sé, también. Antes de eso, durante la guerra, era casi imposible acercarse a él, ya que siempre estaba de una batalla en otra.

**¿Qué tal viviste los años de guerra?**

Como ya dije, fueron complicados y duros. No creo que hayan sido fáciles para nadie.

**Pasemos a hablar de tus canciones. En este álbum, de todas tus composiciones, la que más éxito ha generado ha sido _Your Sweet Venom_. Se la dedicaste a Neville, igual que la misma que lleva su nombre en _Eat the Lion_. Personalmente, me gusta más _If You Know_, una melodía fuerte con gusto a buen rock, muy poco típica en ti. ¿También se la dedicas a alguien?**

Por supuesto, todas las canciones se componen pensando en algo especial. O alguien. Y está… tiene una historia detrás que todavía no me siento capaz de contar. Porque tiene una gran cantidad de rabia. Furia, sin lugar a dudas. La música la compuso Draco, y creo que es una de las mejores partituras que ha compuesto hasta ahora. En cierto sentido, a él también le tocaba de cerca la temática de la letra.

**Nunca lo habéis confirmado, pero se cree que esos a los que critica la canción son los mortífagos. ¿Qué dices al respecto?**

Hay más criminales en nuestra sociedad que los mortífagos. Algunos, que se supone son del bando de los buenos. Y no crítica ni a unos ni a otros. Es un cuento. Un cuento cantado a gritos en el que se le relata a alguien que lleva años sin vivir aquí todas las injusticias que se cometieron durante la Segunda Guerra. Y no fueron pocas.

**Todos te consideran el más reivindicativo políticamente del grupo. El chico tímido y silencioso de carácter intelectual y con intereses sociales. ¿Es cierto?**

Bastante acertado, por lo menos. Sí me preocupan más esos temas que a los demás, aunque no por eso los tacharía de despreocupados. Pansy es una ferviente defensora de los derechos de la mujer, la igualdad y el respeto. Blaise participa activamente en varias campañas contra la pobreza y por-colectivos de libertad sexual. Draco, aunque tiene menos participación activa, en cuanto un tema toca su fibra sensible, se moja mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros. Por ejemplo, gracias a él, se evitó en un estado estadounidense la ejecución de una pareja de homosexuales latinos que se arriesgaron a tener un hijo. Hoy, el niño es el ahijado de Draco.

.-

.-

El restaurante estaba en el centro de Londres y, para evitar que Pansy y Theo fuesen perseguidos, era un local completamente muggle. Al principio había flotado entre ellos una tensión que la chica de cabello negro rompió aclarando la situación. Sin ser explícita pero tanto Theodore como Neville entendieron perfectamente.

-_73 Oxford Street_. Siempre ha sido ella.

Ninguna aclaración innecesaria más. El siguiente en relajar la tensión fue Neville.

-¿Te enteraste de lo de Harry?

-No. ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Hermione alarmada. La sonrisa ladeada de Nott no ayudó a tranquilizarla.

-Tengo entendido que es bastante habitual que haga cosas así.- terció Theodore escondiendo la risa.

-¿Qué locura ha hecho esta vez?- del tono de Hermione había desaparecido la preocupación y sólo quedaba el cansancio de una madre con un niño problemático.

-Pues se ha tirado a una casa ardiendo, con un metro de agua en el interior y con una trampa que descargó 10000 voltios sobre él nada más levitó a los dos niños que iban a morir ahí dentro.

-Si estás aquí supongo que lo habréis curado perfectamente y él ya ha ido para casa.

-Granger, deberías decirle a tu amigo, ya que Neville no quiere hacerme caso, que deje de hacer cosas que provoquen que mi novio tenga que irse al hospital en medio de una sesión de sexo apasionado.

-Theo, no te quejes tanto, anda. No es típico en ti que ingreses en el club anti-potteriano que preside Draco. Además, eso perjudicaría el objetivo final de esta amigable reunión.

-No me dijiste que esta "amigable reunión" tuviese un objetivo final, Pansy querida.

-Detalles técnicos sin importancia.- con un gesto elegante de la mano desechó la puntualización. Neville y Hermione sonrieron indulgentes. Era divertido ver las relaciones entre Slytherins.- Y creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo que la proposición traerá beneficios para todos.

-Creo que prefiero preguntarle a Hermione de que se trata.- comentó el hombre tuteando por primera vez a su anteriormente compañera de colegio. Hermione se sonrojó un instante antes de carraspear y disponerse a hablar.

-¿No os parece extraño que Harry y Malfoy sean los únicos que siguen pensando que el otro es el demonio? Todos hemos superado esas rivalidades infantiles hace tiempo. Y no me digáis que no se os ha pasado por la cabeza la idea de que juntos estarían mejor.

-¿Le has contado tu teoría de la TSR?- inquirió alzando las cejas Theo. Neville lo miró confundido.- Pansy sostiene que Draco, desde quinto año, cambió la rivalidad que sentía hacia Potter…

-Un inciso: me parece bastante poco probable que alguna vez haya sido rivalidad.

-Si vuelves a interrumpirme lo explicas tú, Pansy.- la chica murmuró una protesta y puso un puchero que causó risas en sus acompañantes.- El punto, Pansy, y supongo que Hermione ahora también, creen que entre Potter y Draco no hay rivalidad, sino TSR. Que traducido de siglas parkinsianas a lenguaje normal viene siendo: Tensión Sexual Reprimida. Y si quieres, te lo vulgarizo más: se matan por echarse un polvo y no lo reconocerían ni en un millón de años.

Neville se quedó pensativo durante un rato. Las dos mujeres parecían impacientarse por que tardase tanto tiempo en darle la razón, su novio iba frunciendo el ceño conforme se daba cuenta de que terminaría pensando como ellas.

-Puede que tengáis razón.- concedió sin querer implicarse demasiado. De súbito, recordó los celos que había leído en su tono cuando se quejaba de compartir artículos con Draco.- Tenéis razón.- afirmó sonriente.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Pansy te arrastrará hasta que cumplas el maquiavélico plan que seguramente ya ha pensado.- advirtió Theodore sombrío.

-Hoy por la mañana, Harry estaba celoso por que Malfoy y él iban a compartir un artículo en Corazón de Bruja.

-Lo hemos leído.- concedió Hermione sonriendo.- Terminan sin poder decantarse por uno u otro.

-¿Viste la foto?- y el tono de Pansy parecía más el de una fan que el de la fría Slytherin que se suponía que era.- ¡Es para morirse!.¿Potter tiene de verdad ese cuerpazo?.¿Dónde lo escondía?

-Por favor, panda de Hufflepuff de tercero, no babeéis en mi presencia por el cuerpo de Potter.

-Terminarás diciendo que tiene un muy buen polvo.- auguró Pansy sonriente, mientras Neville y Hermione se reían.

-Volvamos a la cuestión.- retomó Hermione el asunto.- Creemos que es necesario darle un empujón a toda esa TSR. Y vamos a aprovechar el concierto del sábado. Todavía no sabemos como lograremos arrastrar a Harry al concierto, pero seguro que se os ocurre algo¿no?

-Harry no querrá ir si Ron no va.

-Bueno, Weasley también entra en nuestros planes. Ya que vamos a dar empujones, pues mejor con todos¿no? Así que debemos enfrentar al play boy de Gryffindor con el play boy de Slytherin.

-¿Te has inspirado en _Tell me lies, baby_ para tener una idea así?- la voz de Nott trataba de esconder la risa, pero en sus ojos, la idea empezaba a volverse apetecible para él también.

-Bueno, la ha escrito Blaise, al fin y al cabo. Nada mejor que hacerla realidad, aunque confiamos que Weasley no tenga que contarle mentiras y sí terminen felizmente juntos.

-Seguís sin convencerme de la viabilidad del asunto.

-Theo, es genial emparejar a esos cuatro.- el entusiasmo en la voz de Neville era contagioso.

-Será divertido ver quien se rinde antes entre Ron y Zabini.

El bajista de The Silver Dragon seguía frunciendo el ceño. Si las cosas se les torcían, Draco los mataba. Literalmente. La prensa los acosaría, en caso de que la relación entre los dos ídolos prosperase. Y sus vacaciones se irían al infierno.

-Si Draco está con Potter…- el tono de Pansy era conspirador. Astucia Slytherin hecha sonido.- Potter no hará tantas locuras. Y Neville no tendrá que marcharse en plena sesión de sexo apasionado.

-Necesitaremos la ayuda de Millicent.

Con esa frase, Theo aceptó las consecuencias de la conspiración que tramaban. Lo que tenía que hacer para poder disfrutar como Merlín mandaba de su Neville…

.-


	4. Walk This World Alone

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK y todo eso**_

Capitulo 3: **Walk This World Alone**

* * *

**Martes, 15:30 PM**

Hermione y Neville caminaban decididos hacia el despacho de Harry. Se habían pasado por su casa, pero, al no recibir respuesta, intuyeron que se había pasado las indicaciones del médico por el forro y estaba en el trabajo. Los cubículos de la segunda división estaban al fondo. Varios de los aurores que había por allí los saludaron amigablemente. Algunos eran compañeros de clase, otros, simplemente conocidos de algún conocido que sabían de su posición como reconocidos héroes de la guerra.

Se detuvieron frente al de Harry, que, para sorpresa de ambos, estaba vacío. Se iban a marchar cuando Ginny Weasley, la mano derecha del auror Potter, entró cargada con un montón de carpetas marrones.

-¡Herm! .¡Nev! .¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-Weasley¡cállate!

-Te vas a encontrar con una poca de mierda de dragón en tu mesa, Jenkinss.- refunfuñó la joven sin que el hombre que le había gritado la escuchase. Hermione y Neville la siguieron al interior de su cubículo.- ¡Merlín! Estos expedientes pesan toneladas. ¿Buscabais a Harry, chicos?

-Sí¿sabes por dónde anda?

-¿Venís a echarle la bronca por lo de ayer?

-No, ya lo intenté por la mañana, pero ya sabes que Harry hace lo que le da la gana con nosotros.

-Pues menos mal, porque cuando llegó, Jenkinss se le puso chulo, y hubo lío por aquí. Hasta vino el Ministro a "aconsejarle" a Harry que se tomase las cosas con más calma. Sigue siendo el HÉROE y no puede arriesgar su vida por dos niños.- Hermione cerró los ojos y puso una mueca de dolor. Sabía como le sentaría un comentario así a su mejor amigo.- Sí.- confirmó Ginny.- Al principio estaba bastante calmado al responder, hasta que se les ocurrió darle un par de entradas para el concierto de The Silver Dragon diciéndole que fuese y se relajase con el magnífico grupo.

-¡Mierda!- masculló Neville.- Me imagino la que se armó.

Ginny empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. Con un brazo se sostuvo el estómago mientras con el otro se tapaba la boca para que no la escuchasen.

-Las entradas terminaron metidas por el culo de Jenkinss.- siguió riéndose mucho más audiblemente.

-¿Dónde coño está Potter, Weasley?- exigió a gritos un hombre que acaba de llegar. Cerca de los cuarenta, tenía cara tan venenosa como un día fuera la de Severus Snape.- Como no se calle y deje trabajar a los demás honrados empleados de este departamento, les pondré a ambos una medida disciplinar ante Shacklebolt.

-Sí, Jenkinss.- la pelirroja hizo un esfuerzo por no seguir riéndose.- Estoy en una reunión con una Inefable, si no te importa.- el hombre regresó con paso furioso a su cubículo.- Silencius. Cada día me cae más mal este gilipollas. Lo bueno es que Harry se las hace putas. Y más ahora, aunque joder, fue un desperdicio tirar las entradas. Romilda intentó comprar una de reventa el otro día y le cobraban cincuenta galeones.

-El precio de venta fue de un galeón.

-Lo sé, por suerte, yo y Luna tenemos pase como representantes de The Quibbler.

-¿Dijo algo Harry acerca de Malfoy? Entre los gritos, vamos.

-No delante del Ministro. Cuando se fue sí, empezó a refunfuñar. Sabéis como se pone cuando refunfuña. Da vueltas como un león enjaulado, habla entre dientes, frunce el ceño así.- la pequeña de los Weasley imitó perfectamente la expresión enfuruñada de Harry. Neville y Hermione no pudieron evitar reír.- y lo que yo entendí fue algo como "¿Por qué iba a querer ver yo al maldito Malfoy? Ni que fuese de esos que leen Corazón de Bruja y saben que las lectoras le han puesto un puto diez a su culo perfecto. O de esos críos de Hogwarts que copian su forma de vestir. Era lo que me faltaba. Y Ron es el único que sigue pensando que no es más que el maldito hurón de siempre. Más guapo, sí, pero el puto maldito hurón de mierda". Se pasó así un rato considerable, pero luego se fue a comer y me dijo que se tomaba la tarde libre que tenía que follar a alguien.

-¿Y no le dijiste que se fuese a casa a descansar?- casi le recriminaba el tono de Hermione.

-Para que me hechice.- se quejó la pelirroja.- Sabes lo irascible que puede llegar a ser, además, como dice mi madre: "nunca contradigas al jefe, a menos que sea el Ministro. Y nunca lo hagas delante de él". ¿Y a que viene todo ese interés sobre lo que diga Harry sobre Malfoy?

-TSR.- dijeron a dúo Nev y Herm. Ante la cara de poker de Ginny, Granger empezó a explicar su teoría.- Creemos que entre Harry y Malfoy hay Tensión Sexual Reprimida, o sea, TSR.

La auror entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. Un minuto después, una sonrisa conspiradora empezaba a asomar en su expresión.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

-¿Vamos?

-¡.¿No pensaréis dejarnos fuera de esto?.!

-Supongo que ya no hay forma.- se resignó la castaña suspirando.- Hemos pensado arrastrar a Harry al concierto del sábado, y luego, Pans y Theodore nos ayudarán a darles un empujón a Harry y Malfoy.

-¿Pans? Hermione… ¿hay algo que no me hayas contado?

La Inefable se sonrojó, respuesta más que suficiente para la pelirroja, que empezó a reírse de nuevo.

-Ron y Harry te van a matar.

-No deberías estar riéndote como si te pareciese la cosa más divertida del mundo.- replicó con fastidio y ligeramente ofendida.

-Es que lo es. Hoy está siendo el mejor martes de la historia.

-Pensamos que entre los cuatro podríamos convencerlos para que fuesen al concierto.

-¿Fuesen?

-Bueno…- Neville miró al suelo como si de repente pudiese tragarlo y salvarlo del mal trago que iba a pasar cuando mencionase a la segunda pareja de implicados. No creía que le pareciese bien lo que pretendían con Ron- esquepensamosqueRonyBlaisetambiénharíanbuenaparejayqueremosjuntarlos.

-¿A mi hermano Ron?- preguntó incrédula. Ante los asentimientos de los dos frente a ella pestañeó, como si no pudiese creérselo.- ¿Con Blaise Zabini, el batería de The Silver Dragon? .¿Blaise que es tan conquistador como Ron?- como niños pequeños, Neville y Hermione asintieron mirando fijamente sus pies. Esa vez, ginny se dejó caer al suelo de tan fuerte que se reía, sorprendiendo a Longbottom y a Granger.

-¿Te parece bien?

-¡Me parece genial! .¡Es buenísimo! .¡A Fred, George y Charlie va a encantarles!

-¿Por?

-Bueno, es que a ellos les gusta mucho The Silver Dragon.- comentó Hermione mientras Ginny seguía muriéndose de la risa.- Y siempre molestan a Harry y a Ron porque saben que ellos no soportan al grupo, principalmente por Malfoy y por Zabini. Eso conduce a los comentarios sobre lo calientes que los ponen los brazos de Blaise y que hasta Percy, el perfecto y más derecho heterosexual que puedas tirarte a la cara, se correría viendo cantar a Malfoy en privado y en primera fila. Esas conversaciones siempre terminan o con la conclusión de que Ron y Harry tienen unos gustos muy… complicados, para no sentirse atraídos por ellos, o con la conclusión de que son unos mentirosos y que seguro que los ponen más cachondos que ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Todo esto en palabras que utilizarían ellos, obviamente.

-Claro, claro.- terció Ginny muerta de la risa.- Hermione Prefecta-Perfecta Granger no dice cosas como calientes, cachondos o correrse.

-Probablemente tus hermanos tengan razón, Ginny.- comentó Neville tratando de esconder la sonrisa que la expresión indignada de Hermione quería asentar en su cara.

-Luna siempre dice que sí. Pero bueno, pongámonos serios. Vosotros dos solos no conseguiréis arrastrarlos al concierto ni de puta coña.

-¿Se te ocurre algo?

-Es un buen momento para reunir lo que queda del ED.

Ninguno de los tres pudo evitar la tristeza en sus miradas. Rápida como un rayo, había aprovechado su oportunidad para opacar la alegría y diversión que habían disfrutado. No todos los que lucharon en el bando vencedor durante la guerra vivieron para ver como ganaban. Y las muertes, a pesar de todo, seguían pesando en todos ellos. No eran jóvenes de 24 años normales. Eran la generación de la guerra. Y eso se notaba no sólo en su talento mágico o sus capacidades de defensa. Disfrutaban más de la vida que otros porque sabían que la muerte… podría llegar en cualquier momento. Sus vidas debían ser lo suficientemente plenas como para compensar las inocentes que se habían perdido.

La vivaz pelirroja fue la primera en recuperar la sonrisa.

-¿Sigue funcionando el hechizo de las monedas?

-Sí, pero se necesita la de Harry.

-Pues estamos de suerte, porque sé que no está en casa y nosotros tenemos una llave mágica de su piso¿verdad Hermione?

La sonrisa maliciosa de la pelirroja fue tan Slytherin que estremeció a los otros dos leones.

.-

.-

**Martes, 19:30 PM**

Los Chudley Cannons estaban a punto de terminar el entrenamiento. Como siempre, había espectadores en las gradas, observando el vuelo de los que ya eran llamados los Siete Salvadores. Y era cierto, porque el actual equipo, formado por chicos que antes de ser jugadores fueran fieles hinchas del equipo naranja, habían resucitado la gloria del conjunto y ganado las tres últimas ligas. El guardián titular, que en ese instante usaba el bajo de la camiseta para secarse el sudor de la frente, proporcionando a los y las fans histéricas una buena visión de sus abdominales (y la notaron pues empezaron a escucharse gritos que causaron una sonrisa ladeada en el jugador); siempre decía que si el cabezota de su amigo quisiese, podría ganar con mucha más facilidad. Todavía no se había topado con un jugador que superase a Harry sobre la escoba, pero, por alguna razón extraña, su mejor amigo había preferido ir a trabajar con todos esos lameculos del Ministerio antes que jugar a quidditch.

El mejor amigo insensato ese, estaba sentado en una de las gradas, la espalda estirada sobre el respaldo, llevaba una gorra en la cabeza cubriéndole el desordenado cabello, las gafas, la cicatriz y, sobre todo, su identidad. Notaba la mirada de un grupo de chicas que había cerca de él. Mirada que no necesitó ver para notar el deseo. De reojo, las evaluó. Quizá la rubia de ojos azules podría valer. Pero no. Si cazaba algo más ese día sería por la noche y en compañía de Ron. Weasley que estaba luciéndose al emplear la camiseta para limpiarse el sudor. Conteniendo una carcajada, Harry esbozó una sonrisa divertida. El fin de semana, como estaba libre, tenía que arrastrar a Ron a volar un rato. Le apetecía mucho.

Diez minutos después, su amigo, que lo había visto, había descendido hacia él cuando todos los presentes fueron echados del estadio por cierre.

-¡Ey Harry! .¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

-Bah, ya sabes. Un día relajado hoy en el trabajo…

-Potter,- lo miró con la expresión más parecida a las de su madre que tenía.- no me mientas. ¿Tengo que ir a preguntarle a Neville?

-Vamos, Ron, si sólo fue un susto de nada.

-¡Harry!

El aludido se puso en pie de un ágil salto, demostrando que su cuerpo estaba en plena forma. Se quitó la gorra y se puso en una pose que había copiado de cuando Ron la había utilizado para publicitar una marca de ropa de quidditch.

-¿No ves que estoy para que me follen?

-Harry…

-Ron, deja que nuestro amor siga siendo fraternal. Bueno, mejor que fraternal, platónico, que hay hermanos muy raros por ahí.

-¿Lo dices por alguien en especial?- preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad inocente.

-No. En realidad no, sólo era una forma de hablar.

Y es que Harry no estaba todavía tan loco como para decirle a su mejor amigo que su buen humor se debía a haberse pasado tres horas follando con sus hermanos gemelos, los cuales, para más INRI, eran de lo más caliente que se había encontrado. No, no estaba tan loco, definitivamente.

-¿Me ducho y vamos a tomar unas cervezas? Así me cuentas que fue ese susto de nada.

-Diez minutos, tío.

Veinte minutos después, Ron volvía disculpándose por el retraso. Los dos con ropas muggles que evidenciaban sus cuerpos hechos para que suspirasen a su paso, se aparecieron en casa del pelirrojo para dejar su equipo de quidditch y marcharon a un pub muggle al que solían ir. Cerveza tras cerveza, se les hizo la hora de cierre con ganas de ir de fiesta, así que tiraron hacia las discotecas muggles. En la primera en la que entraron, llena de parejas homosexuales, fueron directos a la barra para seguir bebiendo. Al llegar a la siguiente, sabían que no podrían beber más, así que fueron a la pista. Ya no sentían pánico bailando, incluso disfrutaban de ello, para incredulidad de Hermione.

Fue allí, en medio de una pista llena de cuerpos jóvenes, hermosos, calientes y suaves, cuando, casi por casualidad, los reflejos de auror de Harry hicieron que su atención se clavase en una pareja. Una pareja, que bailaba tan bien, desprendiendo tanto CALOR, que todos en un radio de dos metros a la redonda, los observaban, más descaradamente o menos. Le dio un codazo a Ron mientras notaba como empezaba a sentir una prometedora erección. El pelirrojo, entre los mechones húmedos de su cabello, enfocó la mirada hacia ellos. Los bailarines giraron y los dos Gryffindors congelaron la expresión y dejaron de bailar.

-¡Dime que no es verdad!- pidió con un grito desesperado Harry.

-¡No puedo creerlo! .¿Qué coño hacen aquí?

-¡Y bailando de esa forma! .¡Joder! .¡Putos egocéntricos de los huevos!

-No pienso quedarme un puto minuto más mirando como se… como se… frotan, eso, como se frotan.

-Ni yo.

A la una de la madrugada, un indignado Ron Weasley y un furioso Harry Potter salían de la discoteca. Y es que, tenían razón. Llevaban años huyendo de la estampa que hasta esa noche ni siquiera permitían en la imaginación. Ahora, sabían que quitárselo de la cabeza iba a serles muy difícil. Por las ladillas de Grindelwald¿iban a estar en todas partes Malfoy y Zabini?

.-

.-

**Miércoles, 18:30 PM**

Draco llevaba desde el domingo en la mansión de su padre. Malfoy Manor seguía tan imponente como siempre. Todavía el sol se dejaba caer sobre las paredes de piedra clara. Un rayo caía reflejándose de lleno en las gárgolas de la torre norte. De niño, lo habían asustado hasta tal punto que su padre las había hechizado para vestirlas de colores cada vez que él salía a los jardines. Lucius… tenían una relación extraña. Leales el uno al otro más allá de lo explicable y sin embargo, un par de semanas viéndose todos los días y terminaban hartos del otro. Por supuesto, no se gritaban ni discutían, los Malfoy no harán nunca esas cosas. Por lo menos, no en publico. Habían discutido muchas veces. Incluso a gritos. La mayor parte de las veces durante la guerra.

Draco había sufrido lo indecible. Miles de veces había estado a punto de correr y renunciar al refugio que su padre le había proporcionado para llegar frente a voldemort y unirse a los mortífagos simplemente para poder ayudar a su padre en caso de que su tapadera se descubriese y supiesen por fin que era un espía desde el mismo día que Draco había nacido.

Mordisqueó la pluma que tenía entre los dedos y estrujó el borde del pergamino con más fuerza. Ligeramente ahogadas por la distancia le llegaron las voces de su padre y su padrastro.

-Voy a hablar seriamente con Potter, Remus.

-Lucius…- Draco esbozó una sonrisa. Le encantaba que Lupin reprendiese a su padre de esa forma.

-Amor, te has jugado la vida por él durante mucho tiempo. Ahora que el mocoso podía dedicarse a disfrutar de la vida… no hace más que sufrir accidente tras otro que te preocupan. Sabes que por mí puede entrar de cabeza y sin varita en las fauces de un colacuerno húngaro, pero por Merlín, que deje de preocuparte innecesariamente.

La risa clara de de Remus cruzó el jardín hasta los oídos de Draco. En ese instante, si le pusiesen Veritaserum, quizá admitiría que había llegado a querer al hombre lobo.

-Ese comentario haría que James y Sirius hinchasen el pecho de orgullo por su pequeño.

-Y asístame Merlín si entiendo algún día como puedes querer a esos dos.- la voz de su padre era un refunfuño, casi una queja, y para nada exenta de celos.

-Algún día serás testigo del encanto Potter.- auguró el licántropo con diversión. Draco rodó los ojos en sus órbitas. San Potter no tenía encanto ninguno.- Y ya has amado a una Black.

-Narcissa se ofendería si la comparasen con el perro pulgoso de Sirius Black.- el matiz de añoranza en la voz de su padre hizo que Draco recordase lo mucho que se habían amado sus progenitores.

-Sirius te maldeciría si lo comparases con su prima Narcissa.- Remus se reía, pero también en él percibía una profunda tristeza.

-Ya basta de hablar de los Black. ¿Qué fue entonces ayer con Potter?

-Hoy me han contado en San Mungo que se pasó la noche del lunes al martes al borde de la muerte por un electrus de 10000 voltios.

-¡Por Circe! .¡Ni diez mil millones serían suficientes para fundir a ese chico!

-Ten la decencia de no decirlo como si fuese una lástima, amor.

-¡Hizo que liberase a mi elfo doméstico, Remus!- protestó Lucius Malfoy con voz infantil. Si alguna vez Draco lo hubiese dudado, esa conversación que estaba escuchando sin tener intención de hacerlo le confirmaba que sus pucheros y rabietas infantiles provenían de su herencia Malfoy. La risa profunda de Remus retumbó con fuerza en todo el jardín.

-¿Cuánto tardaste en sustituirlo, querido?

-Eso no es lo que impor… Vale… Media hora.

-Conozco a ese elfo y Harry lo hizo realmente feliz otorgándole su libertad.

-Ya, bueno, siempre fue un elfo raro. Parece que Potter atrae a ese tipo de personajes.

-¿Te recuerdo que es como mi ahijado y que sus padres y su padrino eran mis mejores amigos?

-Remus, a pesar de lo muy profundamente que te amo… tú no eres precisamente normal.

-Lucius…

-Yo te quiero, pero eres un adicto al chocolate.

Draco, en su rincón, se echó a reír. Habría pensado que su padre le saldría con que era un hombre lobo, o un Gryffindor o algo así. Lo que menos esperaba era lo del chocolate.

-Pues tu has criado a uno que casi me supera.

-La herencia Black querido.

-Eres increíble, Lucius.- se río el ex profesor de Draco divertido.

-Pero que me quieres.

-Te quiero.

El silencio, antes de ser interrumpido, duró al menos dos minutos. La voz que atravesó el aire sonaba avergonzada.

-Ohhh, siento interrumpir, señores Malfoy.

-No pasa nada, Blaise, y llámame Remus, por favor.

-Si vienes buscando a Draco creo que está en la mansión, Blaise. Mira en la torre sur.- terció Lucius con su voz regulada con el tono que dejaba entrever a todo el mundo, a millas de distancia del que sólo compartía con Remus.

-No, esta tras los rosales, sentado en el banco.

-¿cómo que está tras…? .¿Nos ha escuchado?- la voz desencajada de Lucius era algo que Draco habría pagado por oír.

-¿Nos has escuchado Draco?- preguntó Remus hablando ligeramente más alto.

-Intentaba componer algo hasta que llegasteis y empezasteis a hablar de San Potter.- respondió el rubio poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Vio las mandíbulas tensas de su padre, por lo que procuró escabullirse lo antes posible para que no le gritase.- Bueno, yo y Blaise nos vamos a cenar por ahí.

-Divertíos.- deseó Remus mientras, con la mirada serena, fingía que por dentro no se moría de la risa por el rostro de su marido.

-Corre.- le susurró Draco a Blaise al oído. Los dos jóvenes entraron en la mansión y fueron directamente a la entrada principal, único lugar habilitado para aparecerse en todo el terreno. Un segundo después, estaban en el apartamento de Draco en Londres.

-Sigues huyendo de tu padre igual que cuando tenías cuatro años y rompías algo en su despacho. Con la misma sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Blaise, por merlín. ¿Sonrisa de niño bueno? .¿Yo? .¡Claro! .¡Porque soy un buen chico!

-Un ángel.- el moreno sonreía con la ironía brillando en sus ojos dorados.- ¿Qué tal estaba el chico de ojos verdes que te tiraste ayer?

-Bien.- se encogió de hombros y puso una mirada aburrida.

-Para un segundo por favor. Ahora, repíteme esa cara de aburrimiento que pusiste al pensar en la noche que pasaste con ese tío que estaba tan follable mientras voy preparando el Avada.

-Tenía un buen culo, desde luego. Pero no sé…

-¿Demasiado rubio?

-¡Sí! Para rubio ya estoy yo. Por eso me gustan más los morenos.

-Y de grandes ojos verdes.- ante la muda pregunta de Draco, Zabini, que siempre había apoyado la teoría de la TSR de Pansy, no dijo nada. No le apetecía que lo maldijese. Y si le decía que le gustaban los morenos de ojos verdes por que le gustaba Potter, tendría suerte si su amigo se sentía misericordioso y le dedicaba un Avada Kedavra.

-¿Volvemos a tomar algo al Londres muggle?

-Podemos cenar por allí, incluso.

Casi seis horas más tarde, entraban a una discoteca que todavía no habían pisado. Pidieron un par de copas y luego fueron directos a la pista de baile. Como los locales de moda en el sector gay, gozaba de un gran e interesante espacio empleado como cuarto oscuro. Una hora más tarde, Blaise y Draco guiaban hasta allí a un par de chicos. Intoxicados por el alcohol, los olores, los sonidos y los cuerpos fibrosos, ambos Slytherins se apoyaron dispuestos a consentir a esos dos chiquillos que les hiciesen sendas mamadas.

Mientras estaban en ello, Draco los vio. Estiró un brazo hasta apretar los musculosos bíceps de su mejor amigo.

-Mira.- le susurró con los ojos plateados abiertos de par en par. Y señaló hacia dos figuras, justo en diagonal a ellos.

A la primera le estaban haciendo una muy buena mamada. Incluso se mordía el labio para no gemir en voz demasiado alta. Los ojos cerrados y la puta cicatriz visible entre los mechones mojados de cabello. Harry Potter. A punto de correrse. Blaise ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Draco se endureció mucho más.

Miraron un poco hacia la derecha del Elegido. Una espalda desnuda, larguísima. Un culo al que Draco puntuaría con un nueve y medio. Musculoso. Muy, muy apetecible. Alto como una torre, fuerte, con pecas desperdigadas a lo largo de su espalda, concentradas con mayor intensidad sobre los hombros. Mechones de cabello pelirrojo húmedos que se movían al ritmo que embestía a un mulato que apoyaba de espaldas a si mismo y contra la pared. La Comadreja. El Pobretón. Ronald Weasley, follando. Esta vez, fue Draco el que ahogó un grito y Zabini quien se endureció.

Se marcharon antes de que los leones los descubriesen.

.-

.-

**Jueves, 21:00 PM**

-Vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario.

-Me parece genial chicas ¿Qué queréis como regalo?

-Que encuentres novio, Harry.- Luna seguía siendo tan desconcertante como siempre, a pesar de los años transcurridos. Ginny, Ron y Hermione escondieron sus sonrisas.

-Eh… sí, Luna, algún día.

-Tenemos pases especiales para el concierto de The Silver Dragon y queremos que vayáis todos.

-¡Ni borracho!- gritó Ron de inmediato. Su hermana lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y no probéis con la Imperius, a mí no me afectan.- terció Harry inflexible.

-Oh, vamos, chicos. Sólo es un concierto. ¿Qué os cuesta?

-Es un concierto de Maaaaallllfooooooyyyyyyyyyyy.

-Harry, Ron, a pesar de lo que muchos dicen, yo creo que habéis madurado.- intervino Hermione poniendo en práctica el plan A de su conspiración.- Os pongo una canción del grupo. Si de verdad no os gusta, no os obligaremos.

-Mi varita medirá si sois sinceros.- apoyó Ginny.

-Vale. No nos va a gustar.- accedió arrogantemente Ron.- Con lo pijos que son eso seguro que sólo componen basura.

-Creo que voy a recordar la imagen mental de Malfoy tocando buen rock como chiste personal durante mucho tiempo.- se rió Harry. Ron empezó a acompañarlo, por lo que ninguno de los dos vio las sonrisas satisfechas de las tres mujeres.

-Bueno¿queréis saber el título de la canción?

-¿Para qué? Suficiente tienen nuestros oídos con ser torturados a escucharla.

-Como queráis.

En ese momento, cuando vieron la sonrisa complaciente de Hermione, una sombra de duda cruzó la mente de ambos. Pero no. Era Malfoy. ¿Cómo iba a tocar buen rock?

El principio con el solo del bajo los sorprendió. Cuando la batería se unió pegando fuerte, sospecharon que el asunto iba mal. La sublime guitarra los aterrorizó. Cuando la voz desgarradoramente intensa de Malfoy empezó a entonar la letra, ya se sabían condenados.

_I always will be good looking_

_I always will be beautiful_

_I always will be young_

_I always will be a liar_

_.-_

_My life's truth, I'm a liar_

_I'm a liar when I say I want to walk this world alone_

_I'm a liar when I say I can't fall in love_

_I'm a liar when I say I won't fall in love_

_.-_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_.-_

_I always will say: I'm fine alone_

_I always will say: I not need love_

_I always will say: I want to be free_

_I always will be a liar_

_.-_

_But babe, you have to know I'm a liar_

_You have to read the truth in my eyes_

_You have to hug me while you're smiling and saying_

_"Oh, honey, you're a liar"_

_.-_

_My life's truth, I'm a liar_

_I'm a liar when I say I want to walk this world alone_

_I'm a liar when I say I can't fall in love_

_I'm a liar when I say I won't fall in love._

_.-_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_.-_

-¿Os ha gustado, chicos?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa retorcida cuando la batería, el bajo y la guitarra callaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Habéis hecho trampa!- fue lo primero que encontró Ron para argumentar, cual niño de guardería.

-¡Eso! .¡Fue trampa!- lo apoyó Harry-tengo-tres-años-mentales-Potter.

-Nunca pensé que fueseis tan cobardes como para echaros atrás.

Y contra la sinceridad desarmante de Luna nada se podía hacer, así que, con la cabeza baja, ambos asintieron.

.-

.-

**Viernes, 01:30 AM**

En un pub del Londres mágico, sentados en una mesa, Pansy, Theodore y Neville recibían a Hermione, Ginny y Luna. Por las sonrisas de las tres mujeres, supieron que el plan A había funcionado perfectamente. Cuando se sentaron, sus copas ya las esperaban. Fue Neville el primero en hablar. Su novio el autor de la frase que los presentes recordarían como célebre.

-Por Walk This World Alone.

-Supongo que debemos brindar también por un hecho histórico. Los últimos bastiones de la rivalidad Gryffindor/Slytherin caerán mañana.

.-

* * *


	5. Tell me lies, baby

_**Disclaimer: Los derechos le pertenecen a Jo. Si no sabes quien es Jo... ¿procedes de una división paralela y crees que estamos locos? Puede que tengas razón xDDDD**_

_Penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leido y dejado comentario. Ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, así que se aceptarán los tomates._

_Y tiene un lemon que no sé si considerarlo tal, o no. Tengo mal ojo para ellos y me cuesta escribirlos. Vosotros lo vais a juzgar._

_PD: Tengo una pequeña crisis... ¿alguien de los que han dejado review sabe si comente las del capítulo 3? Es que yo no me acuerdo y no quiero dejarlas sin responder ToT_

_.-_

_.-_

Capítulo 4: **Tell Me Lies, Baby**

.-.

-Se traen algo entre manos.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde del sábado. Harry y Ron estaban en el piso del primero, sentados en los sillones del salón en una postura cómoda para ellos e indecente para cualquiera que los viese. No porque estuviesen haciendo nada extraño. Únicamente, que los dos descalzos, recién salidos de la ducha, y sólo con unos vaqueros no era una visión para débiles de corazón.

-Lo sé, Harry, pero sea lo que sea, tenemos que enfrentarlo. No nos dejarán no ir.

-Ya.- puso un gesto de fastidio y resopló apartando un mechón de pelo de delante de sus ojos.- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que en media hora tenemos aquí a Hermione para asegurarse de que nos arreglamos.

-¿Por qué mierda tenemos que ir al concierto de Malfoy y sus serpientes rastreras?

-Con lo bien que podríamos estar los dos de juerga…

Casi como si compartiesen cerebro, el recuerdo de Malfoy y Zabini bailando asaltó su memoria, llenándola de imágenes que fueron evolucionando hasta que sendos rostros concentrados indicaban que pretendían borrar las imágenes mentales conjuradas.

-Ron…

-¿Si?

-A ti… esto… el otro día…- Harry se mordía el labio. Cambió de posición en el sillón, tumbándose y mirando al techo. En el otro, Ron lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Harry, he compartido cuarto contigo. Hemos compartido piso. Te he visto tan borracho que no recordabas ni como te llamabas. Soy tu mejor amigo. Sea lo que sea lo que fueras a decir, hazlo sin miedo. Si no huí cuando estuviste con Chang no voy a hacerlo ahora.

Antes de hablar, Harry se permitió un momento para que el sentimiento cálido de agradecimiento y amor que sentía hacia su mejor amigo ascendiese hasta su garganta. Para muchos no significaría nada, pero para él, esa burla decía más de lo que podía expresarse. Ron jamás se había planteado huir por culpa de los mortífagos. O de la guerra. O de cualquier otra cosa oscura y maligna que persiguiese a Harry. Ni siquiera de Snape cuando eran críos y sabían que iba a pillarlos en algo y castigarlos todo un mes. La peor afrenta que le había hecho había sido salir con Cho.

-Puede que lo hagas, tío, puede que lo hagas. Esta vez es alguien peor que Cho.

-¿Existe alguien peor que ella? Bellatrix Lestrange está muerta.

-Vamos, Ron, Cho no era tan mala. No es para compararla con Lestrange.

-Al punto Harry, que no quiero terminar discutiendo sobre la tía esa.

-Pues el punto era… que… joder. ¿Te pusieron cachondo Malfoy y Zabini mientras bailaban?

Ron enrojeció a juego con su cabello mientras Harry, tan colorado como él, miraba al techo esperando una respuesta.

-Yo… ehmm… pues… si me lo dices tú primero te lo digo yo.

-Supongo que es justo.- se quedó pensativo un rato, mientras cerraba los ojos.- Mierda. Oh dios, mierda. Joder.

Ron aguardó en silencio. Harry maldijo un rato más.

-Malfoy me pone caliente, Ron. Mátame. Por favor. M-Á-T-A-M-E.

-No puedo. ¿Quién me matará a mí cuando asimile que me gusta Zabini?

-¡Oh dios!- Harry se tapó los ojos con un brazo mientras seguía maldiciendo.- Por lo menos no es Malfoy. No hay ningún Slytherin, por malo que lo consideremos, que sea peor que Malfoy. ¡Y encima está la puta foto!

-¿La de Corazón de Bruja?- el moreno movió la cara afirmativamente. Ron soltó una risita. Cuando el otro se incorporó para fulminarlo con la mirada, alzó las manos en son de paz.- ¡Quieto! Enfádate si quieres, pero no puedes negar que la foto es una bomba.

-¡Ron!

-¡Harry! .¡Con esa foto probablemente se pajeen los chicos de Hogwarts y algunos más crecidos durante meses!

-¡No digas locuras!

-¿Tú has visto la misma foto que el resto del planeta? Dickinson me preguntó el otro día si eras tú de verdad. Y si estaríais dispuestos a montaros un trío con él.

-¿Quiénes?

-Tu y Malfoy.

Los ojos del auror se abrieron de par en par. El guardián convocó la revista de la papelera que había unos metros más allá y la abrió por la página que presidía la gran foto. En ella, Harry, en una de las fotos que le obligaron sacar para el calendario del departamento, estaba apoyado contra un muro. Sin gafas, el pelo mojado y revuelto, los ojos mirando seductores. La túnica de auror iba abierta, caída y colgando de sus antebrazos, dejando a la vista todo el torso de Harry. Los vaqueros, desgastados, caían sobre los huesos de su cadera, con el primer botón abierto y dejando entrever un poco de bello púbico. A su lado, de espaldas y mirando por encima del hombro, salía Draco Malfoy. En bóxers negros. Demasiado bajos. Tanto, que dónde la espalda terminaba y perdía su nombre, en esa especie de hueco, el dragón que tenía tatuado llamaba la atención tan poderosamente como el botón abierto de los pantalones de Harry. Luego, una espalda esbelta, tan larga que parecía medir kilómetros. Blanca. Los mechones de pelo, estratégicamente despeinado, cubrían la parte posterior de su cuello. Entre sus dedos, la corbata negra, única otra prenda que llevaba. Y la mirada. Era imposible mirar esos ojos y no sentir un intenso calor.

Ron se preguntaba como habían logrado introducir los cuerpos de los dos en la misma foto y acomodarlos para que quedasen así de bien. Además, eran fotos mágicas. Aunque sólo se notaba por las sonrisas de Draco, que cambiaban, y a veces, giraba la cabeza hacia el otro lado para no cansarse. El Harry de la foto estaba inmóvil. De vez en cuando, fruncía el ceño molesto, pero nada más. Y el real, sentado frente a él, se estaba sonrojando por momentos mientras su vista no se apartaba de la imagen.

-¿No te habías fijado en la foto?

-No.- carraspeó y trató de mirar a otra parte para que se le pasase el sonrojo.- Leí por encima un poco para saber de que iba y que mentiras decían, pero nada más. Fue directamente a la papelera.

-Harry, ve a darte una ducha muy fría.- le sugirió el pelirrojo sonriendo abiertamente.- O llévate la foto y échate una mano.

-¡Serás cabrón!- le tiró un cojín mientras se levantaba. Sin necesidad de varita, convocó otra revista que se abrió directamente en la foto de un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, piel morena y ojos dorados.- Diviértete.

-¡Ey! .¿Tenías el puto suplemento en casa?

-Bueno, todo el mundo lo estaba leyendo. No quería que me sorprendiesen más por su culpa. Pásatelo bien con Zabini, Ron. Tiene un par de fotos muy buenas.- la última frase la había gritado ya desde su cuarto. Volvió sobre sus pasos y, medio escondido tras el marco de la puerta no pudo evitar la pulla.- Por si te echas una mano, vete al cuarto de invitados, que la alfombra cuesta una fortuna.

-¡Serás…! .¡Harry!

-¡Voy a ducharme, amor!- le gritó el moreno en medio de un ataque de risa por la vocecita indignada y rasposa de su amigo.

.-

.-

**Nombre:** Blaise Zabini  
**Alias:** Blay o Blaise para los chicos, Zabini para todos los demás.  
**Edad:** 24  
**Estas enamorado:** ¿Por qué lo preguntas como si fuese algo bueno?  
**Cerveza de mantequilla o zumo de calabaza: **Cerveza de mantequilla.  
**Casa de Hogwarts:** Slytherin.  
**Asignatura favorita: **Transformaciones.  
**Canción: **tengo una gran lista de canciones maestras, entre ellas, depende del momento.  
**Algo que tienes siempre y nunca te quitas:** un colgante que me regalaron por mi cumpleaños.  
**Tu posesión más preciada:** Las batutas de la batería.

**Hora de responder nuestras preguntas, Blaise. Eres el que tiene un estilo más pop de los cuatro. ¿No discutes con ellos cuando preparáis canciones?**

No. El trabajo de escribir las letras lo llevamos los cuatro. Si una canción que yo haya escrito en mi cabeza tiene música pop, Draco se encarga de crearla. Es muy bueno en eso. Y, si él se siente bloqueado o está con alguna otra cosa, Theo es casi tan bueno como él. No sería justo, tampoco, que cualquiera de nosotros nos negásemos a que una letra escrita por Pansy no terminase siendo tal y como ella quiera que sea.

**Hablando de tú música, una de tus canciones de _Unreal Hero, Tell me lies, baby;_ es completamente diferente al resto del álbum. Os habéis ganado muchos admiradores gracias a ella. ¿Por qué la escribiste?**

Bueno, digamos que yo y Draco estábamos hablando de un asunto **(sonríe de tal forma que parece delito y guiña un ojo pícaro que da a entender de que hablaban)** y llegó el sensato y romántico de Theo y dejó caer una amenaza sobre nosotros. "Dais lo que recibiréis. Y acabaréis enamorados de alguien peor que vosotros". Cuando me refiero a mi madre en la canción, es más por Theodore que por ella. Es el maduro emocionalmente del grupo. Y la buena de Pans también.

**Lo que quiere decir que tu y Draco Malfoy no…**

Yo y Draco… bueno, digamos que somos un poco menos "estables" sentimentalmente que ellos dos. Al fin y al cabo, somos jóvenes y guapos. ¿Si no disfrutamos ahora cuando lo haremos? Es el consejo que me da mi madre siempre. Fue la primera de todos nuestros progenitores en aceptar que tocase la batería en un grupo de música.

**Una pregunta obligada¿Qué puedes decirnos de la guerra?**

Lo que todos, en realidad. Años duros y difíciles, peligrosos. Yo pasé los dos últimos, tras salir del colegio, en una mansión que heredé de mi padre en Italia, por lo que no me tocó tan directamente como a Pansy o Draco. Pero la guerra se extendió por todo Europa y por el resto del mundo. Todavía quedan países que dan asilo a los mortífagos que siguen sueltos. Y mientras, los difamadores nos acusan a nosotros de serlo.

**Supongo que no tendrás ni idea, pero esa declaración es casi idéntica a una hecha hace un par de semanas por el jugador de quidditch más célebre del país, Ronald Weasley, que acusó a unos reporteros de El Profeta que lo perseguían de informar de "gilipolleces y no investigar las cosas importantes". ¿Conoces al jugador del que hablo?**

Sí, claro. Somos de la misma promoción de Hogwarts. Y es un Gryffindor. Sería imposible que no lo conociese, principalmente por los amigos comunes que tenemos. Draco me matará cuando esto salga a la luz, pero siempre estaba peleando con Potter y Weasley. Así que más de una vez lo escuchábamos hablar de ellos, nosotros que no teníamos por costumbre participar en esas escenas. También, era un chico que destacaba en las clases, incluso en el quidditch. **(Esboza una sonrisa traviesa con cierto punto de maldad)** Jamás menciones a un Slytherin de aquella época el partido Gryffindor-Ravenclaw de mi quinto año. Perdimos la copa por culpa de Ron Weasley, y eso que eran el equipo más flojo de Gryffindor de los últimos años al no tener a Potter ni a los gemelos Weasley.

**¿Eres aficionado al quidditch?**

Por supuesto. Soy hincha de los Montrose Magpies desde que era niño y tengo un pase vitalicio al estadio. Además, también soy el propietario del equipo. Uno de los maridos de mi madre era el dueño, y, al morir, me dejó el equipo para mí.

**Todos sois muy ricos y tenéis negocios por todo el mundo. ¿Seguís pendientes de ellos?**

Claro. Yo tengo un consejo de administradores con el que me reúno trimestralmente para echarle un ojo a todo. Los de Pansy los lleva su madre, y los de Theo su abuelo, que es el presidente de la corporación de su familia. Draco es el que más tiempo dedica a los suyos. El señor Malfoy considera oportuno que su hijo tenga reuniones mensuales con sus administradores.

**¿Vas a quedarte en Inglaterra durante las vacaciones o viajarás?**

Viajo mucho por trabajo, así que me quedaré en casa. Quizá pase una temporada en Italia o en España. Son países en los que ha transcurrido gran parte de mi infancia, y me encantan las propiedades que tengo allí. Pero lo cierto es que no lo sé.

**Hablemos de su estilismo como grupo. Fue una gran novedad que vosotros empezaseis a salir al escenario vestidos con ropas muggles. Se han puesto de moda entre los jóvenes y otros grupos que, además, siempre recuerdan a vosotros. ¿Qué opinas de esta facilidad que tenéis para crear tendencias?**

Las ropas muggle, como dirían muchos de esos que siempre las han utilizado a menudo, son mucho más diversas que las nuestras y abarcan casi todo lo imaginable. Cuido mucho mi estilismo. Lo visual es una parte importante del grupo. Y cómo sé que nos vas a preguntar porque la desintonía aparente de nuestros estilos, me adelanto. Es cierto que para un muggle resultaríamos chocantes. Yo soy demasiado chic para el estilo de Draco. Pansy, con sus minifaldas y las botas, y esa cadena que se pone y ata el colgante que siempre lleva, el cinturón y una de las botas, es también opuesta a ambos. Y Theo, demasiado clásico, por decirlo de alguna manera. En realidad, la clave de lo atractivos que resultamos es ese conjunto de estilos, músicas y personalidades tan diferentes.

**Por los locales de moda del mundo de la música, se rumorea que podéis dar el salto al mercado muggle. ¿Tienen fundamentos esos rumores? **

Hemos empezado a plantearnos que pasaría si lanzásemos al mundo muggle nuestros productos. Nuestra manager nos lo planteó para que rumiásemos la idea. Lo que más problemas plantea, de todo el asunto, es el departamento de Relaciones Muggles. Son necesarios cientos de controles rutinarios para asegurarse de que los discos y las canciones no llevan hechizos que podamos usar para manipular la voluntad de los muggles y que nos escuchen. En nuestro caso, es una tontería. Nos amarán por nosotros mismos. Igual que hacen los magos. Pero es cierto que sí hay grupos con los que son necesarias esas medidas.

.-

.-

Ron dejó la revista sobre la mesa sin querer echarle un segundo vistazo a las tres fotografías de Zabini que acompañaban al reportaje.

-Bueno. Nos queda la última parte. Tenemos que ponerlos guapos, y luego, cuando lleguemos allí, aprovechamos los pases VIP que Pansy y Theodore nos han conseguido para que las últimas personas que vean Blaise y Draco sean Ron y Harry.

-Si al terminar el concierto, todavía no hay nada, nos los llevamos a todos juntos de fiesta y ahí tiene que ocurrir algo.

Las voces de Ginny y Hermione estaban ahogadas por la puerta cerrada de la entrada. Ron quiso enfadarse con ellas. Por fin entendía a que venía todo ese rollo de que debían ir al concierto y esas cosas. Bueno. Él no iba a decirle que no a Zabini si se acercaba a él. Ni de broma terminarían con algo serio, pero el batería tenía un buen polvo. Seguramente resultaría en un encuentro satisfactorio para ambos. Avisaría a Harry. Al fin y al cabo, Zabini era aceptable, pero Malfoy… Malfoy era Malfoy, por muy cachondo que hubiese puesto a Harry la puñetera foto.

Cuando el timbre sonó, la revista había desaparecido y el pelirrojo, como buen estratega, ya tenía un plan trazado.

A las siete de la tarde entraban en el estadio mágico de conciertos de Londres, el mayor de todo el Reino Unido y uno de los más impresionantes del mundo. Miles de personas se agolpaban frente el escenario y en las gradas. Lo único que todavía no estaba lleno eran los tres palcos especiales. En uno de ellos, para sorpresa de Harry, estaban Lucius Malfoy y Remus Lupin, acompañados de algunos socios de negocios del primero.

-¿Harry?- preguntó el hombre lobo sorprendido.

-¡Remus!

-¿Has venido al concierto?

-Ya ves, Ginny y Luna nos han invitado. Nos hemos topados con la gente del ED. Aunque ellos no tienen entradas para palco.

-¿Os vais a quedar en este?

-No.- el moreno miró de reojo al señor Malfoy y se estremeció. Seguían sin llevarse demasiado bien. Corteses, sí, pero única y exclusivamente por Remus. Lupin se guardó la sonrisa. Por mucho que Harry creciese, Lucius siempre impondría demasiado.- Nos vamos al central.

-Bueno, bueno, que Lucius no se entere. Estaba realmente molesto porque no pudo conseguir entradas allí. Al parecer, fue reservado en último momento por la manager de los chicos.

-Tienes razón. No creo que le guste enterarse que ha sido para nosotros.

Neville, desde el pasillo elegante que comunicaba los tres palcos, le hizo una seña a Harry, que se despidió del que era casi como su padre y siguió al grupo. En realidad, ese pasillo se dirigía también a los camerinos. Habían quedado todos los invitados a la fiesta en una sala en la que estarían con el grupo. Caminó deprisa para quedarse al lado de Ron. Su amigo ya le había explicado lo que había descubierto. No estaba dispuesto a que jugasen con él, así que sería él el jugador.

Todos los demás, excepto Neville, que los guiaba, se habían adelantado. Al abrir la puerta, descubrieron a un montón de ex compañeros. Todos los Slytherin que seguían vivos de su época alternaban, con más o menos recelos, con el resto de invitados. Desde la puerta, Harry se dio cuenta de algo. Ahí estaban todos los que habían sobrevivido a la guerra. Y no eran muchos.

-¡Ronald¡Harry!- les gritó Ernie MacMillan acercándose a ellos. Una chica morena colgaba de su brazo.- He visto tu partido del fin de semana pasado, Ronald, y tengo que confesar que me siento tremendamente admirado por tu magnificente juego.

Tan pedante como siempre, pensaron los dos leones intercambiando una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ernie, gracias.- respondió Ron palmeándole la espalda.

-Y, Harry, ayer mismo he hablado con mi tío Louis, viceministro de magia francés, y me ha dicho que estarían encantados de tenerte en Francia al cargo de todos sus aurores. Por supuesto, le dije que yo no te conocía suficiente como para hacerte extensiva una oferta semejante, así que se comunicará por carta contigo a la mayor brevedad posible.

-Estoy bien dónde estoy, Ernie, muchas gracias.

-Vamos a saludar a mis hermanos, Ernie. Un placer.

Ron guió al moreno hacia Charlie, Fred y George. Cuando se fijó en las caras de sus hermanos, consideró que quizá no era una buena idea. Pero bueno, cuanto antes pasasen el mal trago mejor.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos…

-Lo sabemos.- interrumpió el guardián a los gemelos.- No digáis nada. Harry puede hechizaros.

-¿Vas a hechizarnos Harry?- el tono de George era tan bromista y jocoso como cuando iban al colegio.

-Si hacéis comentarios desagradables sí.- miró alrededor. Todo el mundo charlaba, bailaba y daban buena cuenta de la mesa con bebidas.- Vaya fiesta hay montada¿no?

-Organizada por Nott y Parkinson.

-Creo que Hermione y Ginny han tenido algo que ver.- añadió Charlie sonriente.- Deberíais ir a dónde las chicas. Os están haciendo señas para que os acerquéis.

Obedientes, se aproximaron a ellas. Una canción empezó a sonar entonces. Muchos dieron saltos de alegría, incluso grititos. Hermione tiró de Ron.

-Vamos a bailar que me encanta esta canción.

_Another night dancing until morning  
Another lover in my bed  
I may not say: "You're the only one"  
But baby, I don't lie _

So hard, so, so hard  
But sweetheart, I'll say to you:  
Tell me lies, baby  
Tell me lies, until the morning, baby  
I can think it was a dream,  
I can curse the daylight  
But… tell me lies, baby

My mother must said me "Don't play with feelings"  
She didn't and I know, I know, I know  
I'll fall in love someone who said to me "Baby, I don't lie"

So hard, so, so hard  
But sweetheart, I'll say to you:  
Tell me lies, baby  
Tell me lies, until the morning, baby  
I can think it was a dream,  
I can curse the daylight  
But… tell me lies, baby

Empezó a bailar a disgusto. Tras la primera estrofa, ya se estaba divirtiendo. Era una canción terriblemente divertida. Muy diferente del rock que los había obligado a estar ahí. Bailable y divertida, sí. Y la letra le gustaba. Tras el primer estribillo, Parkinson, que bailaba por alguna casualidad extraña a su lado (ni siquiera la había visto cuando Hermione lo había arrastrado), intercambió pareja con ellos. Y de golpe, a pesar de saber que eso era lo que tramaban, a pesar de haberse concienciado de que podía con ello, se encontró a Zabini frente a él. Casi una cabeza más bajo. Moreno, de cabello oscuro y labios sonrientes. Latino y sexy. Y bailando.

Un golpe de calor golpeó al pelirrojo cuando recordó la noche en la que había deseado ocupar el lugar de Malfoy y bailar con Zabini. Restregándose y frotándose el uno contra el otro. Todo fricción y nada de aire. Y calor. Calor fluyendo entre los dos. Ahogándolos.

Compuso una sonrisa y dejó que el moreno apoyase un brazo sobre su hombro para seguir disfrutando de la canción. Ciertamente, no esperaba que la noche comenzase así.

Blaise había intuido en el comportamiento de Pansy, que algo tramaba. Cuando le preguntó a Theo, su amigo le contó la verdad, arguyendo que

-No creo que vayas a huir si te enteras. Te conozco, y jamás rechazas a un chico guapo.

Era cierto. No los rechazaba. Y menos, cuando llevaba dos días soñando despierto y dormido con esa larguísima espalda, y el ritmo al que embestía, y los mechones pelirrojos desordenados y húmedos. Y oh, Circe. Sólo dejar volar un poco su imaginación y se sentía listo para que lo tomase hasta la locura. No solía ser pasivo, pero con el pelirrojo, le apetecía tanto que sentía como le dolía. No sabía él que, si las erecciones que lo habían recibido tras soñar con él, si el pecho por la intensidad del deseo o si era el calor que quemaba demasiado. Casi cuando la canción terminaba, se acercó al oído del pelirrojo sinuosamente.

-¿Quieres contarme mentiras?

Ron lo miró. Titubeó un segundo. Nunca le habían dicho que las serpientes fuesen tan lanzadas. Solían escapar del peligro. O esconderse. No agarraban al león por la cintura y susurraban a su oído algo que sonaba a pecado. Una de las mayores enseñanzas que recordaba de su abuela era "apártate del pecado hijo mío, que perderás el control". Nunca había pensado que su abuela fuese profetisa. Después de Trelawney ni siquiera creía que hubiese profecías verdaderas. Pero si lo era, con Zabini respirando contra su oreja, y esos brazos musculosos alrededor de su cintura…

-¿Dónde?

-Mi camerino, sígueme.

Si el pecado era malo, pensó Ron Weasley mientras salía tras el moreno, si el pecado era malo que lo condenasen. Iba a caer y descontrolarse. Siempre había pensado que su abuela estaba un poco loca.

Blaise entró en su camerino, cerró y silenció la habitación. Mientras, Weasley había conjurado una cama. No era demasiado grande, pero serviría.

-Miénteme, Weasley. Y espero que seas mejor en ello que en Pociones.- le dijo mientras lo miraba. Tan alto, y tan imponente. Blaise jamás había sentido tanta intensidad tras unos ojos como la que desprendía la mirada de Weasley en ese momento. Quizá Draco cuando cantaba. Pero su amigo se esfumó completamente de su mente en cuanto el pelirrojo dio un paso hacia él.

-Juzga cuando termine.

Se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro en un lío de brazos y piernas y besos, y lenguas. Labios mordiéndose, dedos que acariciaban. Para ambos, las manos eran importantes en sus trabajos. Manos que enguantadas impedían el paso de la quaffle. Manos suaves con durezas en donde sostenían las batutas. Brazos musculosos, torsos planos y duros, y calientes cuando se rozaban. Más calientes cuando, en medio de un beso, el ángulo de rozamiento hizo que sus erecciones chocasen la una contra la otra.

Gemidos. Gemidos altos, con una nota de dolor cuando Ron penetró a Blaise de un empujón. Los dos tendidos sobre la cama. Zabini delante y Weasley detrás. El primero apretando las sábanas con las manos mientras se arqueaba. El segundo lamiendo el cuello de su amante, empezando a entrar y salir. Viajes arriba y debajo de su mano sobre el miembro de Zabini. Y, como todo lo que empieza a llenarse de calor, explotaron.

.-

.-

-¡Pansy!- siseó Draco entre incrédulo y enfadado. Su mejor amiga hablaba con Granger. No se preguntó por qué estaba ella hablando con Granger. Lo habría hecho de no haber visto lo que acababa de ver. Pero lo había visto. Y no podía creérselo.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?

-Omitiendo por esta vez mis quejas a la fiesta que hay aquí llena de tejones y leones, dime que Blaise no se acaba de llevar a la Comadreja a su camerino.

-Acaba de hacerlo.- respondió la chica morena sonriente.

-¡Te dije que me lo negases!- siseó enfadado otra vez.- ¿En que coño está pensando?

-A pesar de reconocer tu tono de esto-es-increíble-y-no-me-puede-estar-pasando, estoy orgullosa de decir que Blaise es un chico mucho más listo que tú y se ha tirado a quien tiene que tirarse.

-A la Comadreja.- replicó incrédulo.- La comadreja. Quien tiene que tirarse. ¡Pero tú estás loca o que coño te pasa¿Granger te ha hechizado?

-Sí, pero no como tú piensas.- el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Esto es una conspiración. Voldemort quiere vengarse porque no lo apoyé y está empleando algún hechizo de magia negra para que vosotros estéis con los Gryffindor. Con ESOS Gryffindor.

-Draco, amor. Eres realmente hilarante, pero no digas cosas absurdas. Y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Tirarte a Potter.

La chica volvió hasta dónde Hermione hablaba con Lisa Turpin y Susan Bones. Dejó a Draco en un estado de estupefacción que pocas veces había sufrido antes. Ni cuando su padre le anunció que se casaba con el hombre lobo se había quedado tan impactado. ¿El tirarse a Potter¿En que mundo paralelo?

Instintivamente giró la cabeza hacia dónde sabía que el Elegido estaba. No podía evitar tener controlados sus movimientos, pero eso era perfectamente normal. No iba a bajar la guardia con él pululando por ahí.

Lo observó objetivamente durante un rato. Era algo más alto que él, lo justo. Y tenía un cuerpazo o la foto de Corazón de Bruja estaba muy retocada. Pero no, la camiseta verde, tan verde como esos ojos que no llevaban las ridículas gafas de siempre, marcaba lo justo para incitar a mirar que había debajo. Con algún hechizo para que pareciese que su cabello acababa de salir de la ducha, el desorden natural de su pelo no parecía tan abominable. Y los vaqueros, tan rotos y desgastados… Bueno, puede que tuviese un buen polvo. Muy bueno. Pero tampoco era que eso importase.

Ni siquiera, cuando lo vio sonreír a algo que Theo había dicho y que lo hizo, por un irritante segundo, desear estar en el lugar de su amigo y que sonriese así para él. Evitó mirarlo, o pensar en nada que estuviese remotamente relacionado con él hasta que, a una hora del inicio del concierto, Millicent apagó la música y los echó de ahí.

-Los chicos tiene que prepararse. En el descanso, podemos volver a reunirnos aquí.

Ya en su camerino, Draco paseó por delante de su armario mágico en busca del vestuario que iba a ponerse. Por culpa de Potter llevaba todo el tiempo con un principio de erección que solucionaría con la ducha fría que iba a darse. Ni en un millón de años se iba a masturbar pensando en San Potter. Todos sus antepasados Malfoy se levantarían de sus tumbas si lo viesen hacer algo tan aberrante.

Fue entonces cuando Draco recordó algo que tiró por tierra su proyecto de mantenerse sereno y sin pensar en la maldita foto y las ganas que tenía de acostarse con él. Harry Potter se muerde el labio cuando está a punto de correrse.

.-


	6. Unreal Hero

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK y aquellos a quienes ha cedido parte de sus derechos. A mí no me tocó nada cuando repartió, para mi eterna pena.**_

_Y con esto termina el cuento. Mañana si tengo tiempo subiré el epílogo. _

Se que el final no va a gustar. Pero antes de enviarme vociferadores, pus de bubotuberculo y maldiciones os ruego que esperéis. Porque las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

Estoy bloqueada con los lemmon dicho sea de paso. Aceptaré los tomates encantada. Me los merezco. Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Y no sé que le pasa al formato que no me deja poner la letra de la canción de otra forma ¬¬

**.-**

**.-**

Capitulo 5: Unreal Hero

.-

.-

Había más de noventa mil magos de todo el mundo en ese estadio. Como siempre antes de un concierto, Draco sentía como la adrenalina crecía en su interior, muy parecido a cuando era adolescente y estaba a punto de jugar un partido decisivo de quidditch. Dio un par de saltos, respirando con profundidad para calmar los nervios. Se despeinó un poco más el cabello y ajustó los guantes sin dedos de piel de colacuerno húngaro. Eran su amuleto de la suerte para los conciertos y le quedaban terriblemente bien, como todo lo que se ponía. Se aseguró una vez más de que los pantalones y la camisa estaban perfectamente. Comprobada su apariencia, pasó de la anterior inquietud nerviosa a la calma más fría.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de los gritos. Gritos de gente que los admiraba. Lo amaban. Niñas que llegarían a Hogwarts el próximo mes y presumirían de haber estado en el concierto, magos de otras partes de Europa que hablarían de esa noche durante días. Y si tocaban como Draco quería que tocasen, sería el mejor concierto del año.

Theo fue el siguiente en llegar. El bajo al hombro, la camisa azul resaltando sus ojos y los pantalones azul más oscuro combinando perfectamente con todo.

-¿Listo?

-Siempre.

-Draco, déjame presentar _73 Oxford Street_, quiero dedicársela a alguien.

-¿A Granger por casualidad?- inquirió el rubio sin el enfado de antes. Lo había meditado, y, si así tenían que ser las cosas así serían. Con ellos. El asunto Potter era diferente. Además, si Pansy quería dedicarle esa canción significaba que la había escrito por ella. Y si la había escrito por ella, entonces lo único que él podía hacer era aceptarlo.

-Sí, a Hermione.

-Pero no te pongas cursi que tenemos una imagen que mantener.

Pansy dejó de estrujar la tela de la falda cuando la broma-advertencia de su amigo le llegó. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante de que necesitaba la aprobación de Draco. Porque Draco había sido su primer amante y su mejor amigo durante toda su vida. El rubio la estrechó y posó un beso sobre su cabeza.

-¿Lista? Mira que es la primera vez que tu gatita te va a ver tocar…

-¿Te he fallado alguna vez, Draco?

-No, ninguno lo habéis hecho.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me harás algo muy malo y doloroso por haberme acostado con Weasley?- preguntó Blaise acercándose a ellos.

Si no estuviese tan guapo con la camiseta blanca y los pantalones negros. Si la cadena que colgaba desde el cinturón plateado y enganchaba en la parte trasera del pantalón no brillase tanto; si no fuese tan condenadamente guapo y sus ojos dorados reluciesen con una felicidad y alegría que no podía ocultar. Si no fuese por todo eso, quizá, y sólo quizá, habría sentido el enfado de antes. Pero en ese momento, no podía enfadarse. Porque sus tres mejores amigos, sus compañeros, estaban felices como nunca los había visto. Miradas brillantes y sonrisas esplendorosas, energía brotando bajo cada poro de la piel de los tres. No, definitivamente, no podía estar enfadado.

-Me arrepentiré de esto, lo sé.- dijo con tono sombrío y media sonrisa traviesa que le restaba gravedad al asunto. Blaise lo estrujó en un abrazo de oso, con esos brazos musculosos de tanto tocar la batería.- Quita que me arrugas la ropa.

-¡Chicos, dos minutos!- les gritó el director de efectos mágicos especiales y escenógrafo de la banda.

Tomaron aire lentamente. Como siempre. Probablemente más nerviosos de lo habitual. Era Londres, su casa, con su público y conocían a muchos de los espectadores del concierto.

-Vamos a darle una lección a todos estos.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Draco antes de escuchar como aumentaban los gritos al desaparecer todas las luces. Blaise era el primero en entrar. Giró las batutas con maestría entre los dedos antes de cruzar la cortina negra. Y la batería empezó. La gente gritaba más pero ya no los escuchaban. Por que el espectáculo había comenzado. Theo fue el siguiente. Se ajustó la cinta del bajo antes de adentrarse en el mundo tras la cortina negra. Y el bajo se unió a la batería.

-Deslúmbralos, Dragón.

Pansy posó un casto beso sobre los labios de Draco antes de entrar ella también. Las notas agudas de la guitarra retumbaron como los truenos de la furia divina. Draco tomó aire y lo olvidó todo para convertirse en esa persona que era él sin serlo que aparecía cada vez que cantaba. Esa persona que era pasión y emoción y que en ningún otro lugar salía a la luz. Se apareció en el centro del escenario (y eran los únicos puntos habilitados para aparición). Su voz gritó el título de la canción con la que siempre abrían el show: _Eat the Lion_. Pero ese día, no pudo olvidar que los leones estaban en el palco principal, directamente frente a él, con un hechizo en los cristales que los separaban de los demás espectadores y que hacía parecer que estaban frente a ellos. Y no unos leones cualquiera, porque con ellos estaba EL Gryffindor. Potter. Sí, Draco iba a comérselo aún sin haber decidido cómo.

.-

En el palco, entre sus ex-compañeros de colegio, Harry observaba embelesado a Draco Malfoy. Había tratado de evitar centrar su atención en el rubio pero no podía. Canción tras canción, lo fascinado que se sentía por la serpiente aumentaba. Primero se apareció, con humo ocultando su cuerpo a pesar de que había empezado a cantar y su voz se alzaba por encima de gritos y llantos. Luego, se disipó el humo gris y quedó él. Iluminado por los potentes hechizos que copiaban los efectos de los focos muggles. Pantalones negros estratégicamente rotos. Botas negras de piel de dragón. Camisa verde Slytherin. Y corbata negra que le hizo recordar a Harry la dichosa foto. ¿Cuánto tendría que acercarse para saber si la parte de atrás de su camisa era lo suficientemente larga como para tapar el tatuaje? Le atrajeron especialmente los guantes negros que protegían sus manos. Estaba impresionante.

Pero lo que más impactaba a Harry eran las miradas. Nunca habría dicho que esos ojos gélidos podían expresar tanto, quemar tanto, como lo estaban haciendo. Porque lo quemaban por dentro. Ardía.

Y quería que Malfoy le prendiese fuego.

.-

Hermione, entre Harry y Ron, sonreía traviesa al ver como disfrutaban los dos del concierto. La noche estaba siendo un éxito. Sus dos amigos, saltaban al ritmo de _Walk This World Alone_, la canción que los había conducido ahí. Neville, Seamus, Dean y los demás, los acompañaban. Ella, sin aliento y a punto de quedarse ronca de cantar a gritos a coro con Malfoy, sentía orgullo de ver ahí, tan hermosa, tan impresionante, a su Pansy. Que tonta había sido al no haber entendido antes que la esperaba. Y que la esperaría siempre.

Ginny, bailando a saltos, se posó sobre sus hombros. Sonrisa conspiradora en su rostro también. Mirada disimulada hacia su hermano. Herm la entendía. Ron había llegado más tarde que los demás, había saludado y no había querido comentarles nada. Sin embargo, su sonrisa hablaba por si misma. Grande, satisfecha y llena de energía.

Cuando los acordes de esa canción terminaron, mientras aplausos y gritos hacían pensar que el estadio caería, Draco, en el escenario, se sentó tras el piano que acababa de aparecer. Iban a tocar la primera gran balada de la noche. Emocionados por ver a Draco tras el bello piano de cola, los espectadores empezaron a guardar silencio, como si algo demasiado intenso y especial se avecinase y las voces ajenas a la de Malfoy pudiesen romper el hechizo. Para sorpresa general, fue Pansy la que habló.

-Esta canción tiene dueña. Se escribió por ella y para ella. Habría seguido esperando, Herm.

-Lo sé.- musitó la Inefable con lágrimas en los ojos. Ron pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, demostrándole que estaba ahí y estaba feliz por su felicidad. Harry la tomó por la cintura y posó un beso sobre su pelo.

-Esa serpiente te quiere, Hermione.- le murmuró al oído antes de volver a concentrarse en el escenario.

Las notas del piano rasgaron el aire. Lentas, tristes, melancólicas. La voz de Draco más suave que nunca, más triste de lo que se había escuchado en las canciones anteriores. Los solos de guitarra eternos y punzantes en las fibras sensibles del corazón. El virtuosismo de Pansy con el instrumento años luz por encima de lo que supondría quien no la había visto tocar nunca. Blaise había cambiado la batería por unos bombos y, junto al bajo, marcaban el ritmo. Hermione, en el palco de lujo del estadio, entre Ron y Harry, sentía como lloraba en medio de su gran sonrisa. De felicidad. Porque parecía que al fin, después de la guerra y todo lo malo, había llegado el momento. De los tres. Estiró los brazos y los tomó por la cintura. Jamás se fallarían entre ellos. Aunque se enamorasen de serpientes, estarían ahí. No se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tantísimo que la cuidasen y mimasen y la apoyasen.

El concierto siguió. Los músicos descansaron media hora antes de empezar con la segunda parte. Los admiradores gritaron y lloraron, a veces al mismo tiempo. La gente bailó, coreó a un Draco que estuvo más impresionante que nunca. Tanto, que hasta su padre, en uno de los palcos, creyó que su hijo había hecho lo correcto dejando los negocios y dedicándose a eso. No lo admitiría, por supuesto, pero lo creía. Todos los presentes amaron a Draco. Amaron su talento y su voz. Su apariencia de ángel caído. Amaron a Theo, a Pansy y a Blaise. Canción tras canción, el espectáculo llegó al final.

-Ahora viene lo mejor.- murmuró Lisa Turpin cuando _Tell Me Lies, Baby_ estaba terminando. Los que la escucharon, en pleno palco la interrogaron con la mirada. Fue Millicent la que respondió.

-El concierto se cierra con _Unreal Hero_ y es la mejor canción de todas.- afirmó tajante la manager.

-¡Ey!- gritó Draco con la respiración un poco agitada. El estadio correspondió con gritos histéricos que aumentaron su sonrisa.- Ha sido todo un placer tocar para vosotros. Sois un buen público, gente.- gritos y llantos y un gran "Te queremos, Draco" coreado por la multitud. Sonrisa Slytherin más mortífera del mundo en el rostro del rubio.- Yo también os quiero, chicos. Pero ahora, guardad silencio, que viene mi canción favorita¿si?

Harry pensó que si en ese instante, Malfoy les pedía que se lanzasen un Avada, todos lo harían sin dudar. Picado por la curiosidad, esperó impaciente. Las luces bajaron. Lo único que quedó iluminado fueron las cuatro siluetas. El piano volvió a aparecer y Draco se sentó tras él. La melodía que siguió era hermosa y triste, con un resquicio de esperanza y orgullo escondido tras las notas del piano. Era ese tipo de música indescriptible que a nadie deja indiferente, ese tipo de música que la escuchas una vez y te encanta pero a la segunda ya está bajo la piel, resonando fuerte y acompasando a su conveniencia los latidos del corazón de uno. Y si en las otras lentas había pensado que la voz de Malfoy era sublime, se quedó sin palabras y sin pensamientos coherentes cuando lo escuchó cantar esta última canción.

.-

_Anyone can see beyond your face _

Anyone can see the scares of your soul

How hard have you try to delete them?

They don't know

They don't understand

And this is true, you know it

All people taking you as a model

How can they pretend that know you?

They think you are a Hero

Where are your war sins?

Where are your revenge feelings?

Where your bloody hands?

Where is all your lost?

They don't know you, really they won't

It's easier to be a Hero

It's easier to forget

All you being through

Where are your war sins?

Where are your revenge feelings?

Where your bloody hands?

Where is all your lost?

I don't patronize you

I know you better

And, yeah, for me,

You are an Unreal Hero

.-

Cuando el piano puso fin a la canción, tan suavemente cómo había empezado Harry Potter supo dos cosas con más claridad de la que había sentido en ningún pensamiento anterior. La primera, que los muggles habían inventado la expresión "Con el corazón en un puño" para describir exactamente cual había sido su estado mientras escuchaba la canción. La segunda, y más trascendental, que podía enamorarse. De la persona que había compuesto una canción que, no sabía si lo pretendía o no, era para él. Tenía que serlo. Porque hablaba de él. Porque lo entendía mejor que nada ni nadie en todos esos años. Una canción escrita por Draco Malfoy que parecía un trozo del alma de Harry Potter cortado con delicada precisión quirúrgica.

Necesitó apoyarse en algo. Ron y Hermione, quizá los únicos que podían imaginar como acaba de golpearlo la canción, se apresuraron y se quedaron a su lado. La chica prendida de su cintura mientras lloraba por lo bello de la canción. El pelirrojo con un brazo sobre su hombro. Todo el estadio seguía en silencio, miles de personas llorando. Bulstrode, junto a ellos, fue la que lo rompió. También lloraba.

-Puedo escuchar esta canción mil veces y si los veo tocándola seguiré llorando. Es lo mejor que Draco ha compuesto en toda su vida.- más silencio durante unos momentos.- Tenemos una fiesta esperándonos y una banda a la que felicitar. Dirigíos todos a Ruido. Los chicos llegarán en cuanto se den una ducha y se cambien.- miró a Neville y a Hermione.- ¿Queréis venir conmigo? Potter y Weasley pueden acercarse también si quieren.

-Yo espero allí.- se adelanto Harry a Hermione. La chica frunció el ceño al mirarlo. Los desesperados ojos verdes debieron trasmitir que se sentía incapaz de enfrentar a Malfoy en ese momento, así que no insistió.

-Yo voy con él, Hermione. Nos vemos más tarde, y felicita a Parkinson de mi parte. Es buena.

Los dos amigos echaron a caminar en silencio. Cuando salieron del estadio, ignorando todas las voces que se escuchaban y que comentaban lo magnífico que había sido el concierto, echaron a caminar hacia la zona de apariciones.

-¿Te importa si caminamos un par de calles?- pidió Harry a su mejor amigo. Sin decir nada, pues no era el momento, el guardián siguió los pasos del moreno.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó cuando ya estaba lejos del estadio Ron.

-Sí, claro. Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire.

-Mira, si no quieres ir, nos vamos a casa y tomamos unas cervezas juntos.

-Gracias Ron, pero estoy bien. Sólo ha sido un reajuste de planes. Y cuéntame ¿Qué tal Zabini?

-Bien, tío.- a pesar de que Weasley sabía que la pregunta sólo era para distraerlo y distraerse, no insistió más en Harry. Esas cicatrices de las que hablaba Unreal Hero eran más numerosas de lo que nadie ajeno a Harry durante la guerra imaginaría.- Muy bien. Fue genial. Quiero repetir.

-Para que digas que quieres repetir sí que ha tenido que serlo. Es comprensible. Zabini es como un puto dios griego.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los dioses griegos?

-Es un dicho muggle, da igual. Me alegro tío. Es genial veros felices.

-Es lo que nosotros queremos para ti Harry.

-Lo sé. Tanto, que hasta Herm y Neville han conspirado con Slytherins para buscarme novio.

-Supongo que después de ver actuar a Malfoy tus ganas de acostarte con él son enormes, y joder, no te lo reprocho. En la cama tiene que ser… ¡Merlín! Aunque no es mi tipo, demasiado rubio.

-No. No voy a acostarme con Malfoy.

-¿Por?

-No. No hay porqués.

-¿Estás seguro?- Harry asintió firmemente.- Pues si estás seguro, haz como veas. Sólo… un consejo de amigo. Ten cuidado de no arrepentirte de esta decisión.

-Tranquilo Ron.

.-

.-

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el concierto. Blaise y Weasley se veían a diario. Parecía que lo suyo, que había empezado como un calentón, evolucionaba a algo tan intenso que provocaba que los ojos del amigo de Draco brillasen. Pansy y Theo, por su parte, estaban asquerosamente felices. Y él, frustrado. Muy frustrado. Aquel día había pensado que Potter iría a por él. No lo hizo. Los felicitó por el concierto, pero mantuvo muy claras las distancias con él. Draco había sentido ganas de estrujar y retorcer el cuello de Blaise cuando empezó a charlar con Cara rajada y terminaron riéndose y llevándose bien. Se enfadó con Pansy cuando Harry bailó con ella. Odió a Granger y a la Comadreja por intercambiar besos y abrazos. Y se lo comió todo, porque un Malfoy no demostraba esas cosas.

Después de eso, habían empezado a quedar en el Londres muggle para ir a tomar algo todas las tardes. Los ocho, a veces con más gente. El auror siempre tan cerca de Draco que si alargase una mano podría tocarlo pero terriblemente distante. De nuevo sábado, habían quedado en el piso de Pansy en Oxford Street para cenar, los ocho, y luego salir de parranda por la zona muggle de la ciudad. Frente a su armario en su apartamento frente a la estación Victoria, Draco estaba decidido a quitarse la frustración llevando a su cama al moreno. Su fase de "no puede gustarme Potter" se había muerto en el momento en el que, tras el concierto, lo había visto besando a otro. Desde entonces, casi cada día, Harry terminaba con alguien que no era Draco, lo que no era más que combustible para la posesividad y los celos innatos en los genes Black y Malfoy.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse estaba impresionante. Lo confirmaron todos los demás. Cenaron sumidos en una conversación amigable, Draco derrochando encanto por cada poro de su piel. Incluso se llevaba bien con Weasley, ver para creer. Potter, cordial y cercano con los demás, (incluidos Theo y Blaise) seguía terriblemente frío con él.

-¿Es por que soy un Malfoy?- le preguntó medio borracho horas después. Lo había arrinconado contra la pared y no pensaba dejarlo escapar. Había usado todos sus trucos: bailes incitantes, miradas que quemaban, más guapo y arreglado de lo normal, voz sinuosa. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Pero si tenía que ir a buscarlo por las malas, lo haría.

Harry tragó saliva. No soportaba la cercanía de Draco. Menos ese día, que el mundo parecía confabulado a gritar que ardía cada vez que veía al rubio. Que deseaba bailar con él toda la noche. Y no en el sentido literal de bailar.

-No sé de que hablas.

-¡Potter!- siseó el Slytherin enfadado.- ¡No insultes mi inteligencia!

-No, no es por eso.

-¿No te parezco guapo?

-Estás borracho, Malfoy. Voy a avisar a Pansy para que te lleve a tu casa.

-No estoy tan borracho, Potter.

-Sí lo estás.- intentó empujarlo para llamar a Pansy. Malfoy no cedió.

-Llévame tú, entonces.

-Estás muy, muy borracho Malfoy.

-Pues entonces voy a lanzarte un hechizo paralizante y te quedarás así hasta que me respondas, Potter.

-¿Dónde vives?- preguntó sabiendo que cualquier opción era mejor que tener que responder a las preguntas de Malfoy.

-Frente a Victoria Station. ¿Nos apareces a los dos?

-Que remedio.

Un segundo después, estaban frente a la conocida estación. Draco echó a caminar hasta su portal. Se detuvo cuando vio que Harry no lo seguía.

-¿Por qué no quieres acostarte conmigo?- preguntó a bocajarro.

-¿Era para mí?

-¿De que coño hablas, Potter?

-No insultes mi inteligencia, Malfoy.- amenazó Harry. Durante un momento, volvieron a ser esos niños de colegio que se peleaban día sí y día también.- La canción, _Unreal Hero_. ¿Pensabas en mí mientras escribías?

-¿En ti?- mintió Draco descaradamente. Por supuesto que había pensado en él. ¿Qué otro héroe había en el puto mundo mágico? Era más seguro mentirle.- Que se dediquen a lamerte el culo no quiere decir que yo piense en ti. Ni por un segundo pensaba en ti, y no entiendo que coño te ha hecho pensar que podías haber sido mi fuente de inspiración.

-Ya veo. Malfoy… mira, estás demasiado borracho. Déjalo. Ve a casa y duérmete.

-Supongo que es culpa mía por haber pensado que querrías.- le gritó el rubio. Un par de ventanas se encendieron con luces. Si seguían así, iban a meterse en un lío con la policía. Harry dudó.- El gran Harry Potter acostándose con alguien tan poco célebre como Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy, deja de gritar.

-¡Malfoy es mi padre, Potter¡Me llamo Draco!

-Draco… esto… mira, ve a casa y hablamos mañana¿si?

-Tienes razón vamos a casa. Te invito a un whisky de fuego. Y podemos brindar porque no quieres acostarte conmigo.

En silencio y dando gracias, el moreno siguió al rubio al interior del edificio y entró en el que era su apartamento. Lujoso, decorado con gusto y mucho mejor y más ordenado de lo que se vería el de Harry mientras el moreno siguiese viviendo allí.

-No te quedes en la puerta, Harry. Pasa, pasa y nos tomamos otra copa.

Incómodo, siguió al rubio hasta el salón, en dónde Malfoy empleó magia para servirles dos copas. El rubio alzó el vaso.

-A mi salud, que soy demasiado poco para que Harry Potter, el Niño que vivió, el Elegido y el puto Héroe; quiera acostarse conmigo.

-Mal… Draco, no es para tanto.

-Bueno, si no es para tanto, explícame por qué es que yo no tengo ni puta idea. ¿Quieres que haga algo más? Me he vestido para que no te resistieses. Joder, eres la primera persona para la que tengo que "vestirme" de una forma especial si quiero conquistarla. Bailé para que me vieses, canté para que me escuchases, me deshice de amabilidad y sensualidad y empleé todos los trucos que conozco para que llegado este punto, en vez de estar bebiendo una puta copa de whisky de fuego estuviésemos en mi cama. Y después dicen que son las serpientes las que tienen la sangre fría.

-¿Y qué coño es lo que quieres, Draco¿Un polvo?

-¡Sí¡No me parece que sea tanto! Mírame, Harry. Mírame y dime que eres completamente inmune. Y te dejaré en paz.

Harry, a pesar de que su parte racional le gritaba que le mintiese, no pudo. No pudo, porque Draco estaba frente a él, medio borracho, con esa camiseta negra y esos pantalones vaqueros que enviaban a la mente de Harry el deseo de ser esos pantalones. Su entrepierna no había escuchado más que cuando confesó que había empleado todos los trucos a su alcance para llevarlo a la cama porque lo deseaba más que a nada. Dejó caer el vaso al suelo y en dos zancadas estaba sobre Draco. Lo besó. Nada de suavidad en el contacto, fue directo a recorrer con su lengua la boca del otro. Malfoy reaccionó a una velocidad demasiado rápida para la supuesta borrachera que tenía. Llevó las manos al cuello de Harry y enredó los dedos en los mechones de cabello negro. Dejaron que sus lenguas se rozasen, se acariciasen y lamiesen. Todo saliva y ganas y calor.

A tientas, Harry caminó hacia atrás, cayendo los dos sobre el sofá. Con el contacto, Draco gimió. Era un sonido diferente a cualquier otro que Harry hubiese escuchado. Profundo y proveniente del fondo de su garganta, como el ronroneo grave de un león. El moreno, fascinado por el sonido, se movió contra él para que sus erecciones se rozasen. Otra vez el ronroneo. Ya analizaría después el sonido, pensó mientras sus manos ascendían acariciando los costados del chico que estaba bajo él. Sus labios dejaron la boca de Draco y se fueron a su cuello. Le encantaba ese cuello largo y blanco. Lo saboreó despacio, marcando al propietario como suyo antes incluso de ser consciente de lo que hacía.

-Vamos a mi cama, Harry.- suplicó el rubio.

Las palabras rompieron el hechizo. Como si descargasen electricidad sobre él, Harry se levantó y se apartó de Draco. Parecía un dios con la ropa desordenada, los labios hinchados y la erección marcada.

-¿Harry?

-Esto es un error tremendo, Malfoy. Lo siento. Tengo que irme.

Harry Potter, a las dos de la madrugada, huyó de Draco Malfoy. Salió y corrió escaleras abajo hasta la calle. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba concentrarse en las buenas razones por las que no podía darle sólo una noche. Por mucho que lo desease en el momento, si sucumbía, después sería peor. Mucho peor, porque ya estaba medio enamorado de Draco y podía enamorarse del todo de un Malfoy.

Draco, desmadejado en el sillón, no podía creérselo. Se puso furioso. Muy furioso. Se levantó, explotó todas las botellas del mueble-bar con su magia descontrolada, los cristales temblaron y se rompieron, llegando al suelo en una explosión de ruido. Pensando en que los muggles se enterarían, trato de calmarse. Ahora entendía el motivo por el cual no vivían entre ellos. Apretando las mandíbulas, conjuró un reparo que devolvió a su apartamento la anterior pulcritud. Incluso desaparecieron los signos de haber estado en el sillón a punto de follar por fin con Harry. Se maldijo durante todo el proceso. Estaba seguro de que si no hubiese hablado… lágrimas de rabia estaban a un paso de descender por su rostro cuando sonó el timbre. Suponiendo que sería algún vecino idiota, fue a abrir dispuesto a lanzar un obliviate.

-Mierda.

Y justo cuando procesaba a quien pertenecía la voz, un cuerpo estaba sobre él, besándolo como si lo necesitase para respirar. Fue consciente de que Potter cerraba la puerta con magia sin varita. No tuvo tiempo a pensar nada más porque de nuevo sus lenguas estaban en contacto, quemándose y aliviándose al mismo tiempo.

-Esta noche.- propuso Potter. Draco, entre el demoledor efecto del beso y la intensidad de esos enormes ojos verdes tardó momentos en asentir.- Sólo esta noche. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde está la habitación?

Llegaron tropezando con cada pared y cada esquina de la casa, demasiado ocupados en besarse y acariciarse. Cuando por fin cayeron sobre ella, las camisetas perdidas en el trayecto, Harry fue directo a los botones del pantalón de Malfoy. Los abrió y acarició por encima de la tela la erección. El ronroneo de la serpiente le hizo sonreír. Quien le diría a él que las serpientes ronroneaban, ver para creer. Una de sus manos fue hacia la boca del otro chico, que chupó los dedos para acallar los gemidos. Cuando la liberó, aprovechó el momento para quitarle pantalones y ropa interior de un tirón. Sonrió como un niño goloso cuando pudo disfrutar de Draco Malfoy desnudo y todo para él en la cama. Por impulso, mientras aprovechaba sus manos para masajearle los pezones, lamió con la punta de su lengua la punta del miembro del otro chico. El ronroneo ya parecía el de una leona en celo.

No siguió atendiendo a esa parte de la fisonomía de su compañero de cama y su lengua ascendió más rápido que despacio hacia los labios. Y volvió al cuello, que conservaba sus marcas. Jugueteaba con el lóbulo de la oreja cuando empezó a pedir.

-Desnúdame, Draco.

Obediente, el rubio giró hasta quedarse encima de Harry. Sus manos de dedos largos y esbeltos desabrocharon el vaquero, mientras el moreno, encendiéndose hasta límites imposibles bajo la mirada de apreciación que le dirigía a cierta parte de su anatomía que nunca antes había visto, supo que a ese ritmo no iba a aguantar como era debido. Una vez libre de sus pantalones, volvió a colocarse encima. Forcejearon un poco para conseguir que Draco le diese la espalda. Y fue directo a lo que le había llamado la atención cual snitch que capturar. Mientras el rubio se movía bajo él, Harry saboreaba el tatuaje, jugueteando con la lengua sobre la espina dorsal del chico.

-Harry… por favor… por favor…

La hermosa voz de Malfoy no era más que un gemido de súplica por eso que faltaba. Un "más" que parecía un sollozo salio de sus labios cuando notó como mordisqueaban la piel del tatuaje. La lengua de Harry subió hasta su cuello. Empezó a lamerle la nuca y una de sus manos fue hacia la olvidada, pulsante y dolorosa erección del rubio. Apretó cuando se introdujo en él de un empujón. Mantuvo un ritmo lento todo el tiempo que fue capaz. Muy poco en realidad, porque Draco empezó a pedirle mas, más, MÁS. Harry le dio más.

.-

.-

Las calles transmitían alegría. Miles de luces de colores adornaban la ciudad consumiendo unos recursos por los que había protestas de los universitarios todas las mañanas. El sonido de villancicos entraba a través de las ventanas abiertas. Al fin y al cabo, no hacía nada de frío.

Navidad estaba a menos de una semana y Harry estaba haciendo limpieza de su casa. The Silver Dragon había presentado su tercer álbum, _Fénix_, la semana anterior. La gran y esperada presentación había sido en Londres. Miembros de la prensa de todo el mundo se habían aparecido en la capital inglesa con el objetivo de tener la mejor información posible para los fans de su país. Hermione le había contado que había sido multitudinaria.

A él le pillaba lejos. Dejó de pensar en su Londres y siguió reajustando cosas. En el salón, tras una estantería, encontró un par de cajas que no había tocado cuando cinco meses antes se había mudado ahí. El programa de intercambio de aurores entre los países europeos fue el billete perfecto de salida hacia un lugar en dónde poder vivir sin recordar y sin ver. Por eso, disfrutaba del sol un 22 de diciembre en manga corta y suspirando. Había tardado dos meses en defenderse con el idioma, pero por suerte, casi todos sus compañeros hablaban inglés con fluidez. Lo trataban muy bien. Al fin y al cabo, el Héroe había elegido ir a trabajar con ellos, al Sur de España, a la central de aurores de Sevilla. Sol, calor, talante español (que era como Harry definía ese cansancio para hacer cosas y buena disposición para las fiestas, o el tapeo, o estar en la calle con los amigos, simplemente), toda la gente con la que se cruzaba a diario era morena, de cabello y piel, una compañera llevaba el pelo teñido a lo muggle con mechas castañas claras. Ningún rubio. Nadie con los ojos grises. Y daba gracias por ello cada mañana, mientras se decía, que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Curioso, pues no recordaba que había en esas cajas, las abrió, sacando un puñado de viejas revistas y periódicos. Seguramente habrían llegado por error. Deberían estar en la basura. Una foto de cuatro personas conocidas le llamó la atención. El especial que en verano Corazón de Bruja había sacado para conmemorar el regreso y el concierto de The Silver Dragon. Sonrió mientras leía las entrevistas de Theodore, Pansy y Blaise. En seis meses habían cambiado mucho las cosas para ellos. Theo le había pedido a Neville que se casase con él en Navidad. Pansy y Hermione habían llegado un día diciendo que estaban casadas y que el sábado celebraban una fiesta. Blaise y Ron mantenían una relación intensa. Ninguno de los dos quería dar el paso de comprometerse oficialmente, pero se sentían comprometidos y se comportaban como tales. Dudó cuando llegó a las páginas de la entrevista a Malfoy. Nunca las había leído.

Había pasado tiempo y creía que lo tenía superado, así que pensó que no iba a matarlo. Ni a dolerle.

Se equivocaba, por supuesto.

.-

.-

**Nombre:** Draco Malfoy

**Alias:** Draco, Dragón, Drake.

**Edad: **24

**Estas enamorado:** Los dementores no lo permitan.

**Cerveza de mantequilla o zumo de calabaza:** Es una pregunta absurda, pero mi bebida favorita es el whisky de fuego.

**Casa de Hogwarts:** Slytherin.

**Asignatura favorita:** Pociones, como buen Slytherin.

**Canción:** del mundo mágico, Te cuello mucho de Logan D'Earth y del muggle cualquiera del último CD de My Chemical Romance

**Algo que tienes siempre y nunca te quitas:** mi tatuaje de un dragón plateado.

**Tu posesión más preciada:** mi talento.

.-

**Llegamos al último miembro del grupo. Draco Malfoy, compositor y cantante. Considerado el líder y el rostro más visible de la banda. ¿Te molesta que carguen sobre ti ese peso?**

No. Todos sabemos que somos igual de importantes. Si no estuviésemos los cuatro, no habría grupo.

**Hablemos de tu música. Tienes más letras de tu autoría que cualquiera de los demás. Entre ellas, destacan tres: _Walk This World Alone, Hate_ y _Unreal Hero_. ¿Qué nos dices de cada una?**

Bien. _Walk This World Alone_ me encanta. Es un rock de mucha guitarra, mucha batería y un bajo fuerte que grita: "no necesitamos nada más porque somos fuertes" aunque la letra dice que no es cierto, que siempre se necesita a alguien. El punto de contradicción entre letra y música me atrajo desde el primer momento. _Hate_… el título lo dice todo. Habla de alguien que tiene una posición inmerecida y todos se portan mejor con él por pura hipocresía y eso es realmente algo que odio. La canción lo recoge. Y bueno, _Unreal Hero_ es lo mejor que he hecho nunca. La música es brillante hasta para mí **(sonríe con picardía y guiña un ojo)** y la letra transmite lo que quería que transmitiese.

**Se rumorea que la escribiste pensando en Harry Potter, el afamado y reconocido como Héroe del mundo mágico.**

Te aseguro que si lo escribiese pensando en el Elegido se parecería mucho más a _Hate_. Muchísimo más.

**¿Eso quiere decir que _Hate_ sí se inspira en Harry Potter?**

El mundo terminaría de decir que soy un mortífago si reconozco que odio a su salvador **(vuelve a sonreír travieso)**. Me llegan los rumores, y, antes de que preguntes más sobre el tema: no. No fui mortífago. Y no, mi padre tampoco. Siempre ha sido espía para la Orden del Fénix.

**Tus compañeros dicen que la guerra fue más dura para ti que para ellos…**

Fue dura para todos. La diferencia es que yo la viví de cerca. Dado el papel que se requería de mi padre como espía, el Señor Tenebroso insistía constantemente en que me uniese a sus filas. Por supuesto, mi progenitor no iba a permitir que me hiciesen entrar por la fuerza. El último año tuve que fingir que me desheredaban y desahuciaban para que Voldemort no matase a mi padre. Pasé los últimos meses incomunicado y escondido por las amenazas de ambos bandos a mi cabeza.

**Los testigos principales de tu juicio fueron Remus Lupin, actual esposo de tu padre y reconocido miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y Harry Potter. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando se demostró que eras inocente?**

Aliviado. Era una carga muy grande el nerviosismo. Y no me lo merecía.

**Volvamos al presente. Eres considerado el hombre más guapo del mundo. ¿Sientes acoso por parte de tus fans?**

Para nada. Me gusta tener fans. Gracias a ellos estoy hoy aquí, haciendo una entrevista. Gracias a ellos doy conciertos maravillosos en los que me siento yo por completo. The Silver Dagon no sería lo que es sin ellos y lo único que puedo hacer es dar las gracias.

**¿Qué harás en tus vacaciones?**

Descansar. Preparar nuevas canciones y atender a los negocios que siguen siendo parte importante de mi vida. Coincido plenamente con mi padre en el hecho de que a pesar de que ame cantar y lo haga profesionalmente, tengo otras obligaciones, como mago y como Malfoy, que requieren de mí otro tipo de actividades en campos diferentes al que escogí como propio.

**El mundo está deseando verte con pareja. Tus fans quieren que te enamores y seas feliz. ¿Lo ves posible en un futuro cercano?**

Estoy bien y feliz tal y como estoy. Me gusta disfrutar de mi juventud. Todavía soy muy joven y dentro de diez años, seguiría estando a tiempo suficiente de enamorarme, tener una familia y todas esas cosas que un día quiero tener. Un día lejano, hoy por hoy, pero forman parte de lo que quiero que mis nietos recuerden de mí. **(Sonríe con arrogancia)** Un abuelo guapo y famoso que se dedicará a malcriarlos.

**Se rumorea que tienes una relación secreta con un personaje importante de América… **

No, para nada. Sigo libre y soltero. Sin compromisos con nadie, y tampoco los quiero hasta dentro de unos años.

.-

.-

-Así que me asocias con _Hate_…- musitó el moreno ligeramente deprimido mientras el Draco de la foto, más guapo de lo que lo recordaba, le sonreía y guiñaba un ojo. Cerró la revista con furia y le prendió fuego con un incendio hasta que quedó reducida a cenizas.- Seré gilipollas… Y yo pensando que _Unreal Hero_ la habías compuesto para mí.

Se puso en pie y dio un par de zancadas por el salón.

-Pues no pensaba aceptar la invitación a cenar en navidad en casa de Herm para no encontrarme contigo, pero ¿sabes? Te voy a dar motivos para que me odies a la cara.

No pensó que hablar sólo era de locos. Fue a hacer las maletas. Pasaría las navidades en su país, en SU casa y luego volvería a España y seguiría trabajando en la caza de magos tenebrosos y personajes corruptos. No iba a dejar de ver a sus amigos sólo por querer evitar al rubio. Ya no tenía tres años. No había sido para él la canción. No podía hacer nada. Tampoco quería. Las cicatrices eran más profundas y dolían más de lo que nadie imaginaba. El destino de los Héroes siempre era la soledad, y si no, que se lo preguntasen a Heracles.

.-


	7. Epilogo

**Diclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y no hay beneficio lucrativo ninguno por escribir fanfics.**

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron. Sé que no gustará el final, pero es todo lo que me ha salido. Quizá, algún día, vuelva sobre la historia y responda a todas esas preguntas que seguramente tendréis cuando acabéis de leerlo._

_Esta historia es de PerlaNegra, porque ella me revisó las letras y, además, es una de las mejores personas del mundo, por lo que se merece todo lo bueno y más, aunque a mi alcance sólo está regalarle cosillas insignificantes como las tonterías que escribo._

_Respuestas a reviews al final y muchas gracias a todos por haber leído._

-.

**Epílogo**

-.

-.

Allí estaba otra vez Harry. Tumbado en la cama que San Mungo reservaba para él. Sólo llevaba allí hora y media y ya estaba perfectamente. Bueno, eso era un decir. Tenía magulladuras y le costaba respirar debido al daño en los pulmones que tendría que tratar con la poción que Neville le había recetado. Puede que esa vez su amigo tuviese algo de razón al decir que era un insensato.

En realidad, tenía toda la razón. Y Harry lo sabía, pero no iba a reconocerlo. Ya bastante tenía con lo que decían todos. Si lo admitía, no lo dejarían en paz.

Unos toques en la puerta de su cuarto privado lo sorprendieron. No esperaba a nadie. La persona que fuese, no se dignó a esperar el "Adelante" de Potter. Lucius Malfoy, erguido y con ese bastón negro en la mano, entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

-¡Señor Malfoy!- exclamó Harry sorprendido. Lucius jamás dejaría de representar superioridad, y no sólo en edad, en la mente del auror.

-Potter.- el hombre cabeceó y dejó el bastón contra los pies de la cama. Elegante, como siempre, se sentó en el sillón que había frente a la cama.-Te lo advertí Potter.

-Señor Malfoy, no creo que sea el momento de amenazarme.

-Potter… Hace mucho tiempo, te aconsejé dejar de cometer insensateces. La salud de mi esposo es cada vez más delicada. Preocuparse por las locuras que cometes no lo ayuda. ¿Nunca piensas en las consecuencias que tiene para los demás tus heroicos actos?

Jamás la palabra heroicos había sonado de forma tan desdeñosa y desagradable como en esa habitación de hospital.

-Le pediré disculpas a Remus por la preocupación.- concedió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Lucius observó al muchacho que estaba frente a él y suspiró. En realidad, ya no era un muchacho. Tres meses atrás habían celebrado el 43 cumpleaños del moreno por todo lo alto. Remus sabía, como disfrutaba de echarle en cara, que incluso Lucius había caído, de forma extraña e inexplicable, bajo el efecto del encanto Potter. La mirada de cachorro apaleado en los ojos verdes, el brillo travieso, fruncir el ceño de esa forma tan terriblemente infantil… No era su Potter favorito, pero no estaba mal. Y le debía eterna gratitud. Hacía diecisiete años, en uno de esos actos estúpidos que todos le recriminaban, ese niño, por aquel entonces de veintiséis años, había salvado de una muerte terrible a las tres personas más importantes para Lucius en aquella época. Desde entonces, no era Remus sólo el que se preocupaba cada vez que se enteraban de que el moreno estaba de nuevo en el hospital.

En esa ocasión, los ojos verdes estaban más apagados de lo habitual. Las heridas no le curaban como antes. La preocupación no abandonó de todo a Lucius, pero estaba demasiado enfadado. No iba a decirle que sólo había llegado un par de minutos después que él y la hora y media en la que lo estuvieron tratando la pasó angustiado en la sala de espera de esa planta.

-Potter, ahora no voy a darte consejos. Mírate, por Circe. Vas a tardar semanas en recuperarte. Semanas, en las que Remus vivirá constantemente preocupado. Y… ¿Qué crees que va a decir mi hijo cuando se entere?

-¡Mierda!- se le escapó a Harry mientras su expresión se tornaba sombría.

-Sabes que Draco se enfadará.

El moreno hizo amago de levantarse. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su expresión.

-No me obligues a atarte a la cama.- amenazó Lucius sin moverse pero trasmitiendo todo lo que quería con la mirada plateada.

-Tengo que avisar a la prensa para que no hagan eco de esto. Draco está de gira y no vuelve hasta dentro de un mes, si no se publica la noticia no se enterará. Y si no se entera, nadie tendrá que ir a mi funeral mañana.

-La idea de tu funeral… uhm… no resulta del todo desagradable.- bromeó Lucius sonriendo siniestramente. Harry rió quedamente. Sabía que su suegro estaba bromeando.- Ya me encargaré yo de ellos.

En realidad, había sido lo primero que había hecho al llegar al hospital. Podría decírselo, si Remus estuviese ahí lo obligaría a aliviar a Potter. Para él, era demasiado divertido verlo sufrir por el temor a la reacción de Draco.

-Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas tan rápido. Lo hago por que quiero verte lidiar con Narcissa, James y Sirius. Te quedan muchas torturas que sufrir a manos de tus hijos adolescentes.

-Gracias de todas formas, Lucius.

-Es hora de que me vaya. Enviaré a tu elfo aquí para que te acompañe a casa cuando Longbottom te dé el alta. Y supongo que ni un desastre impedirá que Remus vaya a malcriarte durante la tarde.

Sin más palabras, Lucius abandonó el hospital y dejó de nuevo a Harry en la cama. Esperando, como siempre, que Neville se rindiese a sus pucheros y lo dejase marchar. Contratar a Dobby y entrenarlo en cuidado de enfermos había sido una de las mejores ideas de Harry en toda su vida.

-.

-.

El castillo milenario acogía cada nuevo curso con igual cariño que al anterior. Ofrecía lo mismo a todos. Una pena que sólo unos pocos fuesen capaz de descubrir a tiempo eso que era lo realmente bueno de los siete años que allí vivían.

Los alumnos, de tercero en adelante, tenían la primera oportunidad del año para ir a Hogsmeade. Cuando regresasen, el banquete de Halloween los esperaba. Cientos de alumnos se agolpaban en el vestíbulo esperando a salir. Entre un grupo de Slytherin de séptimo, iba una chica que destacaba por su belleza física. Los muchachos con los que iba, la trataban como si fuese la princesa del reino.

Gracias a la algarabía reinante, ninguna conversación era escuchada por más que aquellos que participaban en ellas. Hasta que la paz relativa fue rota por el grupo de delincuentes más terribles de la historia del colegio.

-¡Mira, mira!- gritó una niña de Hufflepuff de tercero a sus amigas. Todas ellas observaron, sin perder detalle, al grupo que bajaba las escaleras. Llevaban uniformes con el escudo de Gryffindor en la pechera de la capa.- ¡Los Merodeadores!

Así eran conocidos. Así habían decidido que serían conocidos. Los primeros merodeadores quedaban lejos, y alguien tenía que heredar su espíritu. Nadie mejor que ellos, que se sabían sus hazañas (aunque el resto del mundo pensase que eran gamberradas, ellos estaban seguros de que eran mitos a tomar como ejemplo) y tenían contacto directo con el Merodeador Honorífico.

Sólo un grupo reducido de estudiantes era indiferente a ellos. La mayoría los amaba. Una minoría de envidiosos los odiaba. Pero nadie, ni siquiera cuando eran unos alumnos de primero en su primera semana, se metía con ellos. Las altas esferas de Slytherin los protegían. A pesar de ser Gryffindor.

Eran cinco, cada uno con un papel que cumplir dentro de la organización. Dante Goldstein, el bueno y responsable, futuro prefecto de Gryffindor de su curso. Daniel Thurdson, estudiante medio, con resultados académicos comunes y enterado de todo lo que ocurría en el colegio. Fabian Zabini, la estrella deportiva del colegio y capitán de quidditch desde tercero, ídolo de masas. James Malfoy-Potter, estudiante sobresaliente, buscador talentoso y el gran ejecutor del grupo. Sirius Malfoy-Potter, el rebelde del colegio cuya presencia levantaba suspiros a su alrededor y el genio de los merodeadores.

-¡Diana!

El grito de James se escuchó en todo el vestíbulo. La muchacha a la que llamaba, vestida con uniforme azul, serpenteó entre la gente hacia el exterior, tratando de escapar de él.

-¡Olvídate de mí, Potter!

-James… ¿Cuándo dejarás de babear detrás de la estirada de Diana?

-Sirius… tú no lo entiendes. Diana es la mujer de mi vida.

-Ay que raro eres, por dios… como se nota que fuiste un fallo de planificación de papá.

James le dedicó una mirada asesina y le echó la lengua antes de subirse a la barandilla de las escaleras y bajar corriendo. Se sumergió entre la multitud de un saltó y serpenteó, a codazos si era necesario, hasta llegar a las escaleras. Allí, vio como la cabellera ondulada y negra de su Diana se perdía en el interior de un carruaje.

-¿Dejarás algún día a mi hermana en paz?

James se giró y vio tras él al grupo de alumnos mayores de Slytherin. La chica que había hablado era de Ravenclaw, pero su novio, que la agarraba por la cintura, uno de los grandes Slytherin de esa generación.

-Es una de las grandes verdades del mundo que Diana es mi alma gemela, Atenea.

-James, si quieres conquistarla, déjale espacio. A mí me ha funcionado.

-¡Theo!- protestó con una sonrisa la chica. James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Diana es mucho más Gryffindor que Atenea, así que los métodos Slytherin no van a funcionar.

-¿Y tu que sabes de métodos Slytherin, enano?

El que acababa de hablar era considerado el chico más guapo del colegio. Tenía la edad que a Fabian, James y Sirius les faltaba para poseer un cuerpo como el suyo. Lo tendrían, pero el rey actual era Gideon Zabini con su metro noventa de estatura, sus intensos ojos dorados y el cabello del color del fuego.

-¡Que no me llames enano, pesado!

-Cariño,- dijo divertido girándose hacia su novia. La chica de cabello platino y ojos aguamarina los había estado observando todo el rato sin decir palabra.- tu hermano pequeño acaba de llamarme pesado.

-A mí no me metáis en peleas de niños.- la expresión de altivo desden era mejor que la de cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Ignorándolos, fue hasta un carruaje, segura de que Atenea y Theo la seguirían. Sólo cuando Gideon no logró llegar a tiempo se permitió la sonrisa divertida que la situación le provocaba. No podía evitarlo. Decían que ella tenía mucho más de Malfoy que de Potter, y que Sirius había heredado lo mejor de ambos padres pero… si es que James era clavadito a Harry.

-.

-.

Draco llevaba esperando impaciente ese día toda la semana. Por fin, la gira que habían hecho para presentar el nuevo álbum había terminado. Podía volver a casa. A Harry.

Se despidió de Theo, Blaise y Pansy, los tres, con la misma prisa por volver a sus gatitos que la del rubio. Sin malgastar un segundo, se apareció en su habitación. En Gales era más de medianoche. Se sorprendió cuando encontró la cama vacía, sin deshacer. Con el ceño fruncido, abrió la puerta y fue hacia el despacho de Harry. Seguro que se había quedado trabajando y revisando informes hasta las tantas y se había dormido sobre la mesa. No tendría remedio.

Una flecha luminosa, conjurada por magia en la pared, le indicaba un camino contrario al que pretendía seguir. Dividido entre la curiosidad y la sospecha, siguió las indicaciones que lo condujeron, ni más ni menos, a la ducha del segundo piso. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y la varita en la mano. Demasiados años entrenando para sospechar lo volvían incapaz de no tomar precauciones. Suspiró de alivio cuando no ocurrió nada. Simplemente, unas letras doradas sobre los azulejos blancos.

_Dúchate._

Tras unos instantes de duda, decidió seguirle el juego a su marido. Se sacó la ropa lentamente, dejando caer una capa de cansancio tras otra mientras las prendas tocaban sigilosamente el suelo. El agua, gracias a la magia, salía siempre a la temperatura que la persona quisiese, nunca más caliente o más fría. El único bote con jabón era esa marca que Draco usaba y que volvía a loco a Harry. Sonriendo pícaro, el rubio se tomó su tiempo en enjabonarse y aclararse. Iba a tardar todo lo necesario. Probablemente, Potter se moriría de impaciencia y terminaría yendo a buscarlo y cayendo en sus garras.

Se equivocó. Tras media hora, Harry seguía sin aparecer. Tomó una de las toallas de algodón egipcio que Blaise y Ron les habían regalado dos navidades atrás, y se envolvió en ella, llevando la varita en la mano por si acaso.

De nuevo, flechas doradas le indicaban el camino que debía seguir. Esa vez, conducía al ático. Cuando traspasó el umbral y la puerta se cerró tras él, su varita resonó contra el suelo mientras los ojos y la boca de Draco se abrían de la impresión.

Su marido, tan guapo como siempre, cuya única muestra del paso del tiempo eran las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, lo esperaba sumergido en lo que parecía uno de esos baños termales que los muggles consideraban terapéuticos. Decenas de velas aromáticas, que desprendían la fragancia favorita de Draco, iluminaban la zona, revelando un elegante baño blanco y con matices oro y plata. Se daba un aire al baño de prefectos de Hogwarts, aunque más elegante y con más clase. Tras Harry, una gran estatua de un león y una serpiente destacaba en la decoración.

Nada de eso resultaba verdaderamente impactante para Draco. Estaba acostumbrado a la opulencia desde su más tierna infancia. Jamás le habían faltado lujos. Lo que lo había sorprendido, era la mirada traviesa cargada de ganas de diversión en los ojos verdes. Nada más fue necesario para que la erección de Draco se despertase. Pero lo que convertía el momento en algo que recordaría toda su vida, era que la bañera no estaba llena de agua. El cuerpo de Harry estaba sumergido en el chocolate blanco favorito de Draco.

-¿A qué esperas?- la voz del moreno lo sacó de su estupefacción.- Supuse que te apetecería tomar algo cuando llegases. Y nunca dices que no al chocolate blanco.

-No tienes que repetírmelo.- en un pestañeó, Draco se encontraba frente a Harry, besándolo con todo lo que su alma era capaz de entregar. Una melodía empezó a sonar para acompañar su reencuentro.- ¿_Unreal Hero_?

-Es la mejor canción del mundo.

-¿Sí? .¿Por qué? He compuesto otras tan buenas como esta.

-La primera vez que la escuché, supe que me enamoraría de ti.- confesó. Habían hablado de aquella época cuando necesitaron hacerlo para estabilizar lo suyo, pero jamás Harry le había confesado una verdad tan enorme.

-Y escapaste.

-Y escapé. Mira que era tonto.

-Sí. Incluso a mí me sorprenden los grados de tontería que puedes alcanzar.

-Yo te preparo una gran sorpresa, y tú me lo pagas llamándome tonto.- Cuando Draco vio el puchero que siguió a la protesta, no pudo evitar envolver a su marido en un abrazo y besarlo. Cada vez que su cara mostraba esa expresión enfurruñada parecía un crío de once años.- Menos mal que sé que me quieres.

-Sí, menos mal que lo sabes.- suspiró el rubio. No pudo resistir más la tentación y dio un lametón al pecho de Harry por donde el chocolate lo cubría. Gimió de placer.- Y menos mal que me quieres tanto como para prepararme algo así a la una de la madrugada.

Mientras en el ático transformado en sala de baños sonaba _Unreal Hero_ y los señores de la casa disfrutaban, jugaban y se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban, en el salón, la flecha que había iluminado la estancia en caso de que Draco se apareciese ahí, se extinguió. El moreno estaba demasiado concentrado en su marido como para seguir controlando su magia. Los últimos resquicios de luz fueron para la foto enmarcada sobre la librería.

Una foto de revista, de un especial de la prensa del corazón. Una foto que mostraba a dos muchachos de veinticuatro años, posando semidesnudos. Juntos gracias a una combinación de artes fotográficas muggles y magia.

El especial de Corazón de Bruja todavía estaba en la casa. Escondido para el mundo en un falso fondo del primer álbum de fotos que habían llenado como pareja.

.-

.-

Tam Black: Sé que tu review es de hace un milenio, pero más vale tarde que nunca¿no? Muchas gracias por leer y espero que hayas llegado hasta aquí.

Nia: Gracias!. Hasta aquí ha llegado la historia. Ojalá lo hayas disfrutado.

Emily delacur: Muchas gracias por el comentario. Y perdón por angustiarte xDDD

Naiko: Un gracias doble por haberlo leído dos veces!!! Wow!! Todo lo que me preguntas anda dando vueltas por mi cabeza, y, quizá, si me siento inspirada, escriba otro mini-fic contando lo que ocurre durante esos años. A ver si me viene la musa. Si lo hace, seréis los primeros en saberlo xDDD

LittleSweet Malfoy Oh: como la pagina no me deja responderte directamente, pues lo hago por aquí. Supongo que el epílogo no es lo que esperabas, pero bueno… fue lo que salió en su momento. Millones de gracias por dejar review (incluso con tu ordenador estropeado O.O) Y gracias por lo de la canción. Es una pena no haber podido ponerle el formato adecuado, pero para mí, también es la mejor. PD: Me estoy muriendo de envidia…¡¡Tienes la Play3!! Yo también quiero…!!!

Blackmoonlady: Gracias!! - Me alegra mucho que te guste la canción. Creo que escribí el fic por ella. Hasta aquí ha llegado la historia, y seguramente no sea el final que esperas, pero ha sido el que he logrado. No me importará pedir disculpas por lo mal que queda xDDD

-.


End file.
